Universo Marvel 615: El mutante 199
by Acanthus Le'fay
Summary: Un nuevo mutante a aparecido justo después de los eventos de Decimation, por azares del destino y del miedo tuvo que dejar su antigua vida para ir a vivir al campo de concentración conocido como Mansión X. Al llegar Kevin descubrirá que la vida le tenía deparadas más cosas de las que el pensaba. ¿Qué implicara para Kevin ser un nuevo mutante?
1. Capítulo 01

Este es un fanfic basado en las historias de los comic Marvel. Hecho por un fan y para fans, sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. Los derechos de los personajes registrados bajo la marca Marvel le pertenecen a la compañía **The Walt Disney Company**.

Los comic se llevan a cabo en el universo #616. Las cosas aquí en el universo #615 cambian, aquí hay algunos personajes nuevos, y algunos hechos han ocurrido diferente. Espero disfruten de esta locura mía.

**Universo Marvel #615 - Voidward:**

**Capítulo 1.**

Salgo del departamento, empiezo a bajar las escaleras de manera rápida. Diablos de nuevo se me ha hecho tarde. Al final alcanzó la puerta del edificio donde se encuentra mi departamento, volteo a ver el tráfico; no es tan pesado como esperaba. Mi departamento (o el de mis padres para una mejor definición) se encuentra ubicado en el edificio de la esquina de las calles York y Van Vorst en Jersey, camino rápidamente una cuadra y llego a la esquina donde se encuentra ubicada mi preparatoria: San Pedro. Y veo que el transporte público se acerca, volteo a ver mi reloj y son aproximadamente las 4 pm. si bien tengo algo de suerte lograre llegar a Battery Park con una media hora de retraso solamente. Extiendo mi mano para pedir parada al transporte público.

Subo rápidamente y veo a alguien que me saluda a mi izquierda "Robinson", analizo de quien se trata y ubico rápidamente a alguien perteneciente al equipo de soccer y su novia, supongo que se dirigen hacía la feria al igual que yo. Rápidamente regreso el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y sonrió para voltear a ver hacía el fondo y veo un lugar vacío. Sonrió para mi interior y apresuro a tomarlo.

Cuando estoy sentado recargo mi frente contra el frio cristal esperando que pueda bajar un poco el estrés que siento por llegar tarde. ¡Diablos soy el capitán del equipo de futbol e integrante del consejo escolar! Debería haber llegado temprano para la presentación de la feria que organizo el consejo para festejar el Halloween y sin embargo heme aquí tarde. Eso sin contar que alguien me está esperando. Si soy honesto esto último es lo que más me apura.

Tomo mi celular poso mi huella en el lector para desbloquearlo e inmediatamente aparece los iconos de mis aplicaciones, pero yo me concentró en la foto al fondo donde solo aparecen dos manos agarradas, sonrió ante el sentimiento cálido que tengo al fondo. Por supuesto que sé a quién pertenecen esas manos una de ellas es mía. Mi mente recuerda rápidamente para que había tomado el celular y abro WhatsApp para mandar un mensaje pidiendo perdón y diciéndole donde nos encontraremos. Adorno el mensaje con un corazón y lo pienso dos veces ¿No es demasiado cursi? Y antes de que pueda arrepentirme lo mando.

Me encuentro esperando la respuesta cuando sin ningún aviso siento la presión cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado y como respuesta bloqueo mi celular. Levanto mi mirada para observar, y me encuentro con una mirada curiosa y veo unos ojos avellana mirándome atentos.

"Siempre eres tan privado con tu celular Kevin. Algunos pueden pensar que ocultas cosas", escucho la voz familiar de Richard, mi mejor amigo y sub capitán del equipo de futbol. Sus ojos se encuentran posados en mi celular y mi corazón se empieza a acelerar rápidamente. "Creo que vi un corazón en el mensaje ¿Acaso alguna de las porristas al fin alcanzo el inalcanzable corazón de aquel que es capitán del equipo de futbol, miembro del consejo escolar y se encuentra entre los primeros 10 promedios de nuestro grado?". Lo veo sorprendido y bajo la mirada intentando escapar de su escrutinio.

"Solamente venia jugando con Solomon, le pedí que me guardara algunas hamburguesas. Amó esas cosas y me dice que apenas salieron a la venta ya casi se acaban". Pongo mi mejor sonrisa, pues a pesar de que estoy tan acostumbrado a mentir nunca se siente bien. Es un asco tener que ocultarte todo el tiempo bajo una máscara de perfección.

Volteo a ver en la ventana como el paisaje empieza a cambiar rápidamente, indicio que nos acercamos a la zona cercana al puente para pasar del otro lado de Nueva York, entre pláticas sobre las clases y sobre los futuros juegos que nos deparan mi mente en realidad no se encuentra aquí. Se encuentra en las cercanías de la feria. Necesito verle, pero espero poder zafarme de mis compañeros para que no haya ningún problema.

Cuando veo el Trade World Center la plática parece que ha terminado, hemos cubierto la mayoría de los tópicos base de nuestras charlas. Volteo ver un momento a Richard y sé que dije que lo considero mi mejor amigo, pero ni aún él sabe toda la verdad sobre mí. Es decir, por supuesto que sabe que los Robinson me adoptaron a los 10 años de edad, lo cual paso hace 7 años. Y sabe que hago todo lo del _chico perfecto de preparatoria_, para poder hacer sentir a mis padres adoptivos que valgo la pena. Pero aun así no sabe toda la verdad sobre mí.

Después de algunos minutos más por fin se ve a la vista Battery Park, me levanto instintivamente para ser el primero en bajar. Richard me voltea a ver extrañado. "Curioso, muy ansioso. ¿Seguro que todo está bien capitán?".

"Si... Solo espero llegar a tiempo para ver el final de la apertura de la feria", sonrío amablemente para ver como las puertas del bus se abren. Bajo rápidamente para salir disparado a la feria. Mientras me acerco a la multitud un ruido en el cielo llama mi atención lo suficiente para hacerme voltear a ver, sonrió al ver un helicóptero del noticiero. Así que el plan de Danielle funciono, es genial porque necesitaremos todo el dinero que podamos recaudar para el viaje de los que nos graduaremos. Mientras más gente venga a la feria mejor.

Un sentimiento me saca de mis pensamientos y mi mirada aterriza en unos ojos oscuros que se encuentran viéndome desde la periferia de la multitud que aún se encuentra entusiasmada con las palabras de los miembros del consejo. Frunzo un poco mi ceja pues se supone que yo debería estar allá arriba pero ya no importa. Le sonrió la persona que se encuentra viéndome y hago un movimiento con mi cabeza para indicarle que me siga al lugar indicado para nuestra reunión.

Trato de irme por las zonas donde no haya demasiada gente de la escuela. No quiero ser visto así que lo hago de manera rápida. Sin ningún contratiempo, o al menos eso creo yo alcanzo mi destino para ver una figura recargada en la pared cercana a un pequeño puesto de comida. Una sonrisa se asoma en mis labios sin que yo me dé cuenta. Paso mi mano por mi cabello rubio tratando de que quede perfecto y me acerco lentamente.

"Hola guapo", extiendo mis manos para posarlas sobre su cintura y atraerlo a un beso.

"Pensé que no vendrías", el cierra el abrazo poniendo sus manos atrás de mi cuello. El solo toque de su piel contra la mía pone mis sentidos más alerta.

"Hey Sam, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí". Pongo mi frente contra la de él y levanto mis manos para acariciar su cabello castaño, ya es más largo de lo que era hace algunos meses cuando nos conocimos. "Necesitas un corte", digo mientras rio por lo bajo.

"No tan importante como para abrazarme allá afuera", siento como se aleja de mi abrazo, pero mi cuerpo se rehúsa a dejarlo ir y aprieto un poco más. El me voltea a ver serio, pero en el fondo sé que está enojado. A pesar que solo llevamos seis meses saliendo es impresionante como puedes llegar a conocer a una persona así.

"Hey solo necesito un poco más de tiempo", y un logro impresionante para que esto no les importe a mis padres adoptivos. "Por favor, solo dame un poco más de tiempo". El hace un poco más de fuerza y mi cuerpo reacciona ante su enojo, lo suelto del agarre.

"Ya han pasado seis meses. Tú no sabes lo que se siente ver a todas las muchachas acercarse a ti y coquetearte sin poder hacer nada", la mirada de Sam cambio ya no es enojo, ahora es dolor. Mi corazón se detiene un minuto.

"No importa cuantas mujeres se acerquen yo solo te quiero a ti, tú eres mi novio", digo mientras doy un paso hacia adelante y el responde dando uno hacía atrás.

"Lo lamento Kevin, hasta aquí llegue", dice mientras se da la vuelta. "En serio espero que encuentres alguien a quien querer y que te de la fuerza que necesitas para seguir adelante", el voltea a verme de reojo para salir de nuevo al festejo.

Regreso al parque y veo que el equipo de futbol se a reunido en las cercanías de la rueda de la fortuna. Pierdo rápidamente el interés y mi mirada automáticamente busca a Samuel, me cuesta algún tiempo, pero al final lo ubico con su grupo de amigos que se encuentran caminando hacía los puestos de comida. Mi mente se encuentra divagando sobre las cosas que podría hacer para recuperarlo la más obvia y escandalosa sería subirme al podio y declarar mi amor por él, supongo que sería una salida del closet espectacular. Lentamente comienzo a sondear otras opciones podría encontrar a alguien más para tener una relación en secreto, no me costaría mucho. Se que sonara egocentrista, pero sé que soy guapo y mis ojos verde marino me ayudan mucho.

Sin embargo, ante el pensamiento de buscar a alguien más mi corazón se detiene un minuto, es decir no es solo que Samuel me parezca tremendamente sexi, pero estar con él me ayuda a estar centrado y siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa a su lado. Empiezo a caminar hacía el equipo de futbol, de reojo veo que Solomon fija su mirada en mi cuando me acerco. Tomo un largo suspiro. Detesto tomar decisiones sobre una vida que no siento que sea la mía.

"¿Qué hay chicos?", llego y empiezo a saludar a mis compañeros de equipo.

"Nada, aquí esperando a nuestras chicas". Abro los ojos en señal de sorpresa, volteo a ver a Richard que tiene una sonrisa de complicidad. "¿La tuya vendrá?", suelta Solomon mientras me ve seriamente. Puedo saber que el comentario no vino con intención de lastimar en serio parece que le preocupa mi soledad.

Mis ojos bailan entre mis amigos y los puestos de comida. "Así que Richard ya corrió el rumor", lo digo en forma de afirmación y no de pregunta.

"Hey solo le pregunte a Solomon donde estaban tus hamburguesas y una cosa llevo a la otra", sonríe Richard ante la satisfacción de tener en jaque.

Suspiro cansadamente, tal vez esta es una señal. En realidad, quiero poder tomar a Sam en el pasillo mientras caminamos como cualquier otro. Mi mirada se desvía hacía lo alto la rueda de la fortuna. "Está bien. Me rindo. Pero me tienen que prometer algo", digo mientras todos me voltean a ver sorprendidos excepto Solomon quien solo está expectante.

"¿Al fin nos dirás con quién has estado saliendo los últimos meses?", comenta Richard mientras los demás comienzan a hablar en un murmullo. Volteo a verlo sorprendido ante la declaración que el equipo parecía ya saber.

"¿Cómo lo supieron?", digo repasando las veces que salí con Sam. Todas las precauciones que tuve para no ser descubierto.

Solomon es el que toma la palabra pues los demás se quedan callados y se limitan a observarme. "Tu comportamiento ha cambiado, te ves más... Feliz", dice mientras sonríe para calmarme un poco. O al menos eso pienso yo. "¿Qué es lo que te tenemos que prometer?".

Sonrió ante la demostración que me están dando mis amigos; en realidad se preocupan por mi felicidad. "Solamente que no juzgaran", digo con un hilo de miedo en mi voz.

"¡Hey no importa si no es porrista! De igual manera estoy seguro que nos caerá bien". Al fondo escucho a Eduard, nuestro corredor.

Asiento mientras todos sonríen, y comienzo a caminar hacía el puesto de crepas donde se encuentra Sam con sus amigos. Tomo un largo suspiro supongo que primero el tendrá que presentarme para poder llevármelo. Voy pensando la forma en la que le diré a Sam que prefiero tenerlo a él a mi lado a buscar a otra persona, cuando un sonido extraño suena en el cielo. Levanto la mirada al igual que todas las personas que se encuentran a mi alrededor. En el cielo el helicóptero que se encontraba cubriendo la noticia de la feria se empieza a desplomar rápidamente y por la dirección de caída que lleva caerá en las cercanías. Mis ojos se abren rápidamente al ver que se dirige a la rueda de la fortuna.

Empiezo a correr y extiendo mi mano derecha, toda mi atención se dirige al helicóptero. Mi deseo de querer evitar que caiga sobre el equipo parece que se está haciendo realidad por que poco a poco empieza a detener la velocidad de caída. De repente mi cabeza duele, como si alguien me hubiera dado un martillazo en la parte superior. Algo me molesta en la nariz. Sin querer mis rodillas fallan y caigo al piso quedando arrodillado. Rápidamente me limpio la nariz con la mano izquierda y veo de reojo algo rojo. Tengo miedo de mover mi mano y romper ese milagro.

De repente dos personas se paran a mi lado veo de reojo y Solomon se encuentra diciendo palabras extrañas mientras con sus dedos dibuja extraños símbolos con luces raras. Unos segundos después la carga ¿Dije carga? Del helicóptero se vuelve más ligera. Sin embargo, en la ruta de caída hay todavía algunos niños. Mientras pienso que hacer un portal aparece a un lado de ellos y unos brazos se los llevan. Lentamente dejamos caer el helicóptero sobre el piso para evitar que los tripulantes se hicieran daño.

Levanto mis manos para verlas, están temblando. En este momento me doy cuenta que caen gotas de sangre de mi nariz. Levanto la mirada y veo miradas sorprendidas, a través de la multitud una ola de murmullos se empieza a levantar. Miradas confundidas y miradas furiosas nos voltean a ver escucho una voz al fondo que grita: _Uno de ellos es aprendiz del Doctor Strange_. Levanto mi mirada y veo a Solomon sorprendido. Parece ser que era un secreto. Justo cuando mi mente procesa la pregunta escucho otro grito: _El rubio es mutante_. Rápidamente ubico de donde provino y ubico a un grupo de personas que en las ropas portan pin de la organización **Amigos de la Humanidad**. He visto demasiados noticieros y videos en YouTube para saber cómo terminara esto.

Me levanto rápidamente, y mi mirada pasa por donde esta Sam que ve con horror. Eso duele más de lo que esperaría. Empiezo a correr mientras ellos también toman impulso. Localizo rápidamente la salida más cercana del parque y veo que algunos empiezan a rodearme, tengo miedo, por primera vez desde hace 7 años tengo miedo. Intento correr con todas mis fuerzas, pero por momentos el miedo llega a mis piernas y se paralizan. Eso es lo suficiente para que me empiecen a alcanzar justo cuando salgo del parque.

Volteo a ver hacía atras para calcular cuántos son y calcular si puedo ganar o al menos salir tablas. No contaba con una emboscada por delante, así que el bate en mi pierna derecha duele más de lo que debería. Lo siguiente que se es que estoy rodando por el piso, al final termino rodeado por la turba que empieza a pegarme por todos lados. De repente siento como uno de mis lados empieza a doler, posiblemente una costilla rota. Una navaja se clava en mi pierna derecha, el dolor punzante recorre todo mi cuerpo. Aquí es donde suelto un grito a todo pulmón. Después siento un tacón que pisa mi mano derecha, es un tacón de punta. Se rompe mi resistencia al dolor y empiezo a rogar que paren.

Entre las cabezas de mis atacantes cuando abro mis ojos por el dolor una luz resplandece rápida y fugazmente. "Déjenlo en paz, aléjense o no respondo", escucho la voz de Solomon. Levanto lentamente la mirada y veo a dos figuras paradas a unos metros. La turba se empieza dispersar rápidamente, parece que el tener una bola de fuego en cada mano hace a Solomon más persuasivo.

Intentó ponerme de pie, pero mi mano derecha duele mucho, apenas me doy cuenta que parece ser que no solo tengo rota una costilla si no el hueso de la mano donde me pisaron. "Gracias", digo con toda la sinceridad que tengo. Solomon y el otro muchacho, que ahora que le doy un segundo vistazo recuerdo de haberlo visto en algunas de mis clases. Recuerdo que es un estudiante de intercambio de algún lugar de las zonas nórdicas. "También a ti... ", dejo la pregunta en el aire.

"Mi nombre es Heimkel", dice el muchacho de cabellos negros y piel blanca. Trae un suéter con capucha.

"Disculpa la situación para presentarnos". Digo tratando de soltar un chiste, pero es obvio la incomodidad de la situación. Entre los dos me levantan y me llevan a un asiento en las cercanías. Apenas puedo mantenerme consciente. Volteo a verlos y recuerdo la mirada de horror de Samuel. Y pareciera que el dolor de todas mis heridas incrementa. "Necesito llegar a mi casa", digo en reflejo, aunque sé que en realidad necesito ir al hospital, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que valla a casa.

"¿Estás loco? Necesitas un hospital. Sin contar que no sé cómo vas a hacer para llegar a un lado o a otro en tu situación...", pareciera que Solomon iba a seguir hablando, pero Heimkel lo interrumpe emocionado.

"Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso", el muchacho es sonriente. "Ayúdame a llevarlo a aquel callejón", Solomon y yo nos volteamos a ver dudosos ante la petición del nórdico. Al final volteo a ver a Heimkel y asiento y lentamente nos movemos hacía el punto destino. "Voy a necesitar que describas como es la calle afuera de tu casa", me indica mi nuevo amigo. Empiezo a describir como es el edificio donde vivo, describo cada detalle y hasta doy el nombre de las calles. Voltea a verme procesando la información y después de algunos minutos en el fondo del callejón empezamos a escuchar gritos, cosa que me pone los pelos de punta. Y lentamente casi como si la pared de deshiciera deja un agujero donde del otro lado se ve mi edificio. Lentamente y con cuidado empiezo a caminar por ahí, lo cual no fue nada fácil porque dentro del túnel se venial brazos queriendo salir y caras haciendo diversos gestos de dolor. El sonido se incrementa radicalmente cuando estas adentro, por lo cual al final casi doy un salto. Después de algunos minutos todos nos encontramos del otro lado del túnel. Le sonrío a Heimkel.

"¡Wow!, eso ha sido increíble, tétrico, pero increíble. Muchas gracias". A estas alturas empiezo a preguntarme por qué delimite mis amistades a un círculo de deportistas y nunca me moleste en expandir mis círculos sociales. Cuando volteo para empezar a caminar hacía la entrada del edificio me quedo helado.

La escena me deja sin movimiento y sin habla. Veo a mi padre adoptivo sacando mis cosas a la puerta del edificio en tres grandes cajas, levanta la mirada lentamente y me ve a través de la calle y hace un gesto de obvio desagrado en mi dirección.

Siento como la mano de Solomon se posiciona sobre mi hombro y presiona, me voltea a ver y cruza la calle seguido de Heimkel, Solomon trae dos cajas mientras que Heimkel trae la que resta. Me recargo sobre la pared del edificio de enfrente. Otra vez estoy solo, bajó la mirada.

"¿Tienes algún otro lugar donde ir?", pregunta amablemente Heimkel. Lo pienso un momento antes de responder.

"Tal vez...". Los dos que tengo enfrente mío me voltean a ver expectantes, yo solo bajo la mirada. "Hay algo así como un asilo para gente como nosotros", volteo a ver a Heimkel. "Se llama la mansión X, es donde todos los mutantes son recibidos", lanzo un suspiro de resignación.

"Hey escucha amigo, yo no soy mutante", sonríe un poco nervioso. "Yo ni siquiera soy humano, soy asgardiano". Escucho lo último y busco la información en mi mente.

"¿Como Thor?", pregunto casi sin pensarlo. Thor murió recientemente no sé si sea un tema delicado para ellos, pero mi compañero asiente lentamente.

"Si como Thor, algunos huimos de Asgard y buscamos refugio en otros lados a mí me trajeron a Midgard", ante la última palabra lo piensa mejor y corrige. "La tierra. ¿Entonces deseas ir a esta mansión X?". Yo ante la pregunta solo puedo asentir, no es que me emocione, pero es eso o regresar otra vez al sistema por otro año más. Sabiendo lo que viene empiezo a describir lentamente con la poca información que alcanzo a recordar de aquella vez que en historia vimos historia mutante.

Al igual que la vez pasada los gritos fueron lo primero para posteriormente la misma parte donde salimos posteriormente también se empezó a derretir, los mismos gritos, pero ahora mi mente se encontraba en otra parte. Hasta había olvidado el dolor de mis heridas, aunque si lo pensaba mejor no era que hubiera dejado de doler era que había dejado de importar. Mi cerebro escuchaba que Heimkel y Solomon venían platicando, pero no procesaba la información estaba pensando en alguna forma de mejorar esto.

Automáticamente pase el portal sin pensar en los fritos provenientes de las caras o sin importarme las manos que intentaban arrastrarte al fondo de ese abismo. Cuando estuve del otro lado era más que obvio que estábamos en un bosque al fondo se veía una reja muy grande, al centro se veía una puerta de hojas pares adornada con una X en la parte superior. La reja en su totalidad era negra. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Tanto Solomon como Heimkel se ponen a la defensiva y voltean a ver al frente.

De las sombras una mujer sale, lleva un pantalón negro y una camisa amarilla. Inmediatamente sé que pertenece a los X-Men pues en la hebilla de su cinto trae una X. Volteo a verla mientras me doy cuenta que atrás de ella viene alguien más. Un hombre corpulento casi puedo asegurar que mide poco más arriba de los 2 metros, viene vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros. La voz de la mujer se hace escuchar.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en terreno privado?", la mujer tiene muy buen inglés, aunque hay rastros de un acento extranjero.

"Vengo buscando asilo", mi fuerza de repente se agota, ya no tengo energías y caigo. No me queda más que cerrar los ojos y preparar mi cuerpo para el impacto. Pasa el tiempo y no siento ningún golpe, cuando abro los ojos veo que me encuentro flotando en medio del bosque y la mujer tiene extendido su brazo hacía mí. "¿Gracias...? Supongo", digo sin saber realmente si fue ella.

"¿Eres mutante?", pregunta el hombre, a diferencia de la mujer su ingles aun está lleno de ese acento extranjero. Inmediatamente lo ubico: ruso.

"Eso creo. Y también los **Amigos de la Humanidad**", escucho un suspiro de enojo por parte del hombre. Veo que la mujer mueve la mano y quedo flotando en el aire en posición vertical.

"Mi nombre es Magik", dice ella mientras analiza mi mirada tal vez verificando que no esté mintiendo. "Él es mi hermano Colossus". Da un vistazo atrás rápidamente y el hombre levanta la mano a forma de saludo. "¿Y tus amigos también son mutantes?", es mi turno de voltear para ver hacía atrás y volteo a ver a Magik para negar con la cabeza.

"Solo me hicieron el favor de traerme", Colossus voltea a verlos para analizarlos.

La mujer sonríe mientras pareciera que voltea a ver el portal atrás de nosotros. "¿Cuál de ustedes utiliza magia?", ante la pregunta veo que Heimkel levanta la mano. "Necesitar ser más cuidadoso que nadie detecte tus encantamientos", entrecierra la mirada un poco. "Gracias por traerlo, nosotros nos encargaremos apartir de aquí". Mis amigos voltean a verme cuestionando.

"Está bien", digo resignado. Miro en dirección de la mansión esperando hacer lo correcto.

Mis amigos se voltean a ver un momento dudando. Pero al final optan por regresar por el portal. Una vez que desaparecen el portal volteo a ver a mis anfitriones y Magik levanta la mano para que el bosque a mi alrededor desparezca y cuando me recupero del mareo ocasionando veo que me encuentro en una mesa y algo parecido a un ¿consultorio médico?

"Hermano lleva las cosas a una habitación vacía yo iré por Hank para que empiece el tratamiento médico", dice la mujer en un tono de mando. Yo me encuentro ahí acostado en una plancha de metal. Una costilla y una mano rota. Diversos moretones por todo el cuerpo y también algunas cortadas alrededor de la piel. Mis anfitriones me dejan solo algún tiempo y por primera vez desde hace rato tengo suficiente paz para ponerme al corriente con mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos. Empiezo a sollozar, y suelto la primera lagrima que la dedico a Samuel, la segunda y la tercera a mis padres adoptivos. La cuarta a Solomon. La quinta a Heimkel. Intento no hacer ruido, pero me es muy difícil.

"Déjalo salir, te hará bien", escucho una voz femenina pero no es Magik. Intento levantarme para ubicar a la mujer que habla conmigo. No me tengo que esforzar mucho pues se acerca a donde me encuentro postrado, la mujer lleva una cola de caballo, y el color de su cabello es café y de piel blanca pero un poco más tostada que Magik. "Hola mi nombre es Kitty", la mujer es guapa, pero es un poco mayor. "Vamos no te limites me imagino que no fue fácil tu tarde", dice analizando mis heridas.

"Así que volvemos a ser 199", una voz masculina profunda se escucha desde la entrada. Kitty ve la confusión en mi mirada.

"Él es Hank, nosotros lo conocemos como Beast. Es el científico y el mejor doctor que tenemos", dice Kitty con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, veo que te han pegado con todo". El hombre con pelaje azul se acerca a mí y mueve un poco sus lentes para enfocar mejor mis heridas. Estira la mano y veo que toma una tableta para empezar a hacer algunos apuntes. Mientras Kitty baja un brazo robótico y lo pasa por mis heridas. "¿Tus padres?", pregunta el doc.

"Adoptivos. Me corrieron", digo entrecortadamente por que las lágrimas siguen saliendo. Alcanzo a ver que Beast le dirige una mirada a Kitty.

"¿Y tienes nombre o solo te diré paciente numero 199?", me pregunta mientras trae a la una pequeña mesita con varios instrumentos y botes con lo que parecen químicos.

"Kevin", digo mientras pienso. "Supongo que ya no tengo apellido". Veo que Beast asiente lentamente.

"Pues tendremos que encontrarte uno. Dime Kevin, ¿entonces crees que eres mutante?", no lo sé con seguridad así que me quedo callado. "Así que no estás seguro, ¿Sabes el nombre de tus padres biológicos?", solo puedo negar. "¿Te molesta que haga algunos exámenes a tu sangre?", aunque preguntó no esperó a mi respuesta y con una jeringa me saca un poco de sangre.

"Si supongo que me gustaría estar seguro", Kitty se acerca a mí con algodón y una botella azul. Presiento que me va a doler así que tomo un largo suspiro y cierro los ojos.

"Y dime Kevin, ¿qué edad tienes?", escucho lo voz femenina sin abrir los ojos.

"17, estaba por graduarme de la preparatoria". Siento como el alcohol toca una de mis heridas y como Kitty empieza a limpiar. Un quejido empieza a buscar salida, pero encuentro suficiente energía dentro de mi para enfocarme en la conversación de Kitty.

"¿Y tenías alguna materia favorita?", en este momento Kitty termina de limpiar la primera herida y pasa a la segunda.

"Informática", aun no abro los ojos y empiezo a contar en mi interior.

"Eso es bueno, es un área con futuro", ahora es Beast quien me intenta hacer platica. "¿Algún área específica? ", ya veo lo que hacen intentan mantener mi mente ocupada para distraerme de las curaciones.

"Programación y redes", digo sin pensarlo. Escucho que Beast suelta una risa, ante lo cual abro el ojo izquierdo y volteo a verlo.

"Así que tengo un hacker en mi mesa de operaciones", eso sí que paro mi llanto y suelto la primera risa de la tarde. Nadie me lo había dicho de esa manera, pero si es algo a lo que me gustaría dedicarme.

La platica sigue, principalmente se guían por mis gustos y mis intereses. Después de cerca de media hora de limpieza, vinieron algunas inyecciones y empezaron a ponerme algunas vendas e inmovilizaron mi mano derecha. El dolor ahora es mínimo, supongo que alguna de las pastillas que me dieron eran calmantes. Pero aun así me siento bastante en mí mismo como para seguir la plática.

Kitty se acerca a mí y me ofrece un pants negro con una X amarilla marcada en la pierna derecha y una camisa blanca. "Para que puedas dormir con ropa limpia, dime ¿te gustaría ver los análisis de sangre y que te explicáramos lo que pasa?", mira atenta mi reacción a lo cual solo puedo asentir con la cabeza.

"Bien muchacho, síguenos", Beast sale seguido por Kitty. La puerta es automática, una vez fuera del cuarto me quedo anonadado viendo que la mayoría de las paredes y puertas son metálicas. Volteo a ver a las dos personas que van delante mío y me pregunto si ya vieron los resultados, aunque si lo analizo no es posible pues estuvieron la ultima hora atendiéndome. Volteo a ver mis alrededores y veo una serie de pasillos con diversas puertas. Al final llegamos a una puerta igual a las demás y ante la presencia de Beast la puerta se abre dejándonos entrar a todos.

Llegamos a una sala con una mesa cristalina y cerca de 20 sillas alrededor. Veo que el cuarto en las paredes tiene diversas herramientas y aparatos extraños que no entiendo para que sirven. Me quedo perdido viendo todo, cuando Kitty carraspea la garganta y me señala con la mirada una silla.

"Bien veamos tus resultados", Beast mientras teclea algunas cosas en su tableta y la mesa empieza a brillar arrojando exhalaciones de luz hacía el techo. Empieza a formarse una figura de ADN o al menos eso parece, lo recuerdo de las clases de bilogía. Tanto Kitty como Beast analizan lo que creo que es mi ADN. Veo miradas de sorpresa en Kitty y en Beast, aunque Kitty también las mescla con miradas de confusión.

"¿Todo está bien ¿Soy un mutante?", pregunto un poco ansioso. Tengo un poco de miedo, supongo que aún tengo la esperanza que me digan _Hey no todo fue un error, todo está bien eres un humano puedes regresar a casa_. Yo sé que imposible que me digan que soy un humano normal, pero supongo que no se siente real el ser un mutante hasta que un experto te lo dice.

"En el transcurso de tu curación estuve viendo las noticias y supongo que tus poderes son telequinéticos", ahí va mi esperanza de que sea un ¿falso positivo? "Efectivamente eres un mutante, pero hay algo...", Beast abre la boca lentamente y me voltea a ver. "Es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento, ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos por hoy aquí y mañana seguimos platicando?".

Veo que Kitty sigue analizando los resultados de mis análisis y también abre los ojos y la boca. "Si, estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué te parece si te dirijo a tu cuarto y descansas? Ha sido un día largo". Kitty empieza a levantarse y me indica con su cabeza que la siga.

Empezamos a andar en silencio por ese pasillo metálico y sé que hay algo que no me quieren decir. "Señorita Kitty ¿Todo está bien conmigo?", pregunto con un poco de miedo. Ella se para frente a otra puerta esta tiene una X más grande y visible, parece un poco más gruesa que las demás. Me voltea a ver un minuto y parece buscar las palabras correctas.

"Hay algo, pero no queremos adelantarnos a los hechos. Primero queremos asegurarnos de no estar equivocados", ella se acerca a mí. Por minutos me parecía estar viéndola hacia arriba pero cuando se acerca a mí, veo que tenemos casi la misma estatura. Pone sus manos en mis hombros. "Pero te puedo prometer que aquí estarás a salvo, en la escuela encontraras a muchos mutantes de diversos grados escolares", escucho como la puerta se abre y deja ver algo parecido a un elevador de alta tecnología.

"¿Es malo eso que no me pueden decir?", ante mi pregunta ella se muerde el labio inferior como buscando una respuesta, pero lo único que encuentra es el tablero del elevador.

"No, sí. Es decir, aún no sabemos si es real y no sabemos si es algo malo o bueno. Deja que Hank haga las pruebas pertinentes y mañana nos dirá lo que descubrió". Ella me voltea a ver mientras analiza mi cara. Empezamos a subir o al menos eso se siente.

"¿Entonces podré quedarme aquí?", es curioso como las prioridades cambian; hace algunas horas mi prioridad era salir del armario para poder volver con Sam y ahora mi prioridad es encontrar un lugar para dormir.

"Claro que sí, todos los mutantes son bienvenidos y más si son tan jóvenes como tú", ella ve el piso un momento pensando y continua. "Hay algunas reglas, no puedes estar en los cuartos de las chicas", y ante este comentario suelto una risa involuntaria y un comentario que tal vez no debí haber hecho.

"No creo que ese sea un problema conmigo, soy gay", cuando mi cerebro registra lo que mi boca dijo solo atino a sonrojarme. Y escapo de la mirada inquisitiva de Kitty.

"¿Es la primera vez que lo dices en voz alta?", me pregunta mientras con su mano levanta mi cara para que la vea. Yo solo muevo la cabeza en forma positiva. "No te preocupes nadie lo sabrá hasta que tú quieras decirlo", me sonríe de manera tan cálida que me hace tranquilizarme. "Hay toque de queda no puedes estar fuera de la mansión después de las 10 de la noche y siempre un maestro tiene que saber a dónde vas. La comida siempre está a disposición de todos si hay algo con etiqueta esta fuera de los límites y en la sala de juegos hay que compartir con todos. Mañana veremos qué hacer con tu certificado de preparatoria. ¿Alguna duda?", cuando dice esto el elevador de detiene y las puertas se abren dejando ver a un hombre alto, musculoso y de cabello castaño. Tiene unos lentes rojos.

"Hola Kitty, ¿quién es él?", pregunta el hombre. Me parece reconocerlo de algún lado.

"Él es Kevin un recién llegado", le contesta la mujer mientras observa al hombre.

"¿Hank está en el laboratorio?", el hombre de anteojos peculiares me voltea a ver rápidamente y me analiza. "Me hablo dice que tiene información importante pero no quería decírmela por el comunicador". Me siento un poco incomodo ante el escrutinio. En este momento mi mente reacciona y recuerdo donde lo vi. Las noticias, él es Cyclops el líder de los X-Men. Abro los ojos y lo volteo a ver. Se ve diferente sin su ¿ropa de combate?

"Si, se encuentra abajo, en un momento cuando deje a Kevin en su cuarto bajare también. Por favor espérame allá", algo me dice que todo este secretismo tiene que ver conmigo. "Kevin, él es Scott Summers, uno de los X-Men fundadores", se dirige a mi Kitty. Cuando menos lo espero siento una mano sobre mi cabeza despeinándome.

"Bienvenido chico, siéntete como en casa". La sonrisa de Scott me tranquiliza mucho y no sé por qué.

Después de este pequeño encuentro salimos a un gran recibidor donde mucha gente se encuentra transitando. Algunos no me prestan atención mientras que otros me voltean a ver analizándome. Kitty me sonríe y me anima a seguir.

"¿Deseas comer algo?", ella pregunta, yo solo niego con la cabeza.

"Si no te molesta solo quisiera dormir", ella empieza a andar arriba a un segundo piso, por las escaleras. Parece deliberarlo un poco después de tomar la izquierda y cambia de dirección para ir a la derecha.

"Este será tu cuarto", dice mientras abre la puerta y deja ver un cuarto de espacio amplio. Una cama king-size, una mesa enfrente de una ventana. Volteo a ver y hay un aire acondicionado. Una pantalla led y algunas plantas. Y sigo registrando el cuarto. Uno pensaría que con tanta gente en la mansión compartiría el cuarto con alguien.

"¿Puedo tener mis cosas?", ella me voltea a ver sorprendida mientras se tapa la boca con la mano.

"Por Dios que despistada soy, claro que si pediré a alguien que te las suba". Saca algo que parece ser un celular, teclea algunas cosas. "Disculpa, pero tengo que volver a bajar, duerme y descansa que mañana te presentare a todos", dice mientras camina hacía la puerta.

"Y me dirán lo que quedo pendiente", ella ríe ante mi comentario mientras me observa desde la puerta.

"Y te diremos lo que quedo pendiente", cierra lentamente la puerta.

Pasa algunos minutos mientras me adapto al cuarto, instintivamente mi imaginación vuela y pienso como me gustaría decorarlo. Han pasado cerca de 10 minutos cuando alguien toca a la puerta, me acerco para abrirla y del otro lado puedo ver a un joven, un poco más bajo que Scott y definitivamente mucho más bajo que Colossus, tiene el cabello castaño claro, y tiene ojos azules casi como un bloque de hielo.

"Así que tú eres el nuevo", dice el muchacho del otro lado de la puerta mientras yo abro lo suficiente para que pueda pasar. "Hola yo soy Bobby, pero todos me conocen como Iceman", él sonríe e instintivamente le respondo la sonrisa.

"Yo soy Kevin, mucho gusto", extiendo mi mano y su toque es frio.

"Pues Kitty me pidió que te dejara estas cajas", me señala las cajas con mis pertenencias sobre un cochecito. "Y que después te dejara descansar, así que buenas noches", se despide con un gesto mientras camina por el pasillo.

Esa noche contra todo pronóstico me siento tranquilo y seguro, caigo rendido cerca de las 8 de la noche pensando todo lo que sucedió en aproximadamente tres horas. Suspiro un poco y de alguna manera me siento como nunca había podido sentirme. Me siento como en casa.


	2. Capítulo 02

Este es un fanfic basado en las historias de los comics Marvel. Hecho por un fan y para fans, sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. Los derechos de los personajes registrados bajo la marca Marvel le pertenecen a la compañía **The Walt Disney Company**.

Los comics se llevan a cabo en el universo #616. Las cosas aquí en el universo #615 cambian, aquí hay algunos personajes nuevos, y algunos hechos han ocurrido diferente. Espero disfruten de esta locura mía.

**Universo Marvel #615 - Voidward****:**

**Capítulo ****2.**

Al fondo escucho sonidos; algunas puertas se abren, algunas personas empiezan a caminar y al final murmullos. Abro mis ojos por reacción, me levanto tallándome los ojos e intento ubicar donde me encuentro, definitivamente no es mi cuarto. Hago un poco de memoria y el dolor en un costado me ayuda a recordar lo que paso.

Me levanto y me acerco a la ventana veo a través de la cortina y aun es un poco oscuro, es de madrugada.

"¡Vamos flojos ¡Es hora de empezar el entrenamiento!", una voz profunda y ronca, un hombre mayor se escucha sobre los murmullos. Abro la puerta para ver que está pasando. Al fondo en el otro pasillo que corre a la izquierda veo a varios jóvenes de mi edad pasar con ropa para ejercicio y van bajando, miro al fondo de mi pasillo y todo está tranquilo. A lo lejos un hombre de poca estatura, pero musculatura firme, tiene algo de vello en el cuerpo, y el cabello algo alborotado para finalizar remata su look con ojos azules oscuros. Viene vestido con un pants negro y una camisa de resaque blanca.

El hombre se acerca a mí con paso decidido cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de mí se detiene un momento y aspira profundamente. "¿Todo bien Logan?", una voz familiar al fondo del pasillo donde se encuentra mi propia habitación. Volteo a ver instintivamente y veo a la señorita Kitty parada en un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa rosa.

"¿Qué hay con Junior?", dice el hombre mientras me observa muy analíticamente. Veo que Kitty empieza acercarse a nosotros.

"No soy Junior, mi nombre es Kevin". Digo mientras doy un paso para poner distancia entre Logan y mi persona. Extiendo la mano en forma de saludo.

"Si hasta en comportamiento te pareces a... ", el hombre sigue analizando mi cara.

"¡Logan! ", la señorita Kitty lo voltea a ver como intentándole dar a entender algo. "Dado que Kevin ya está despierto, creo que sería bueno que se uniera a tu clase", Kitty me voltea a ver con una sonrisa.

"¿Clase?", pregunto dudando. El hombre que tengo al frente parece tener cierta antipatía contra mí. El hecho de tenerlo como maestro no me emociona especialmente. Veo un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada del hombre.

"Así es, él es Logan, su nombre clave es Wolverine. Es el e instructor de deportes", dice mientras me voltea a ver amablemente. Al fondo una muchacha de mi edad aproximadamente, rubia y de ojo negro. El perfil de la cara es ligero y elegante.

"¿Profesor?", pregunta viendo hacía Logan.

"Si ya voy Stella, bajen y den 5 vueltas al bosque. Bajaré cuando Junior esté preparado", dice mientras me observa. Como respuesta me doy la vuelta y busco en las cajas mi ropa de entrenamiento. De reojo puedo ver como Kitty y Logan están hablando me quedo observando un minuto y mi curiosidad se convierte en sorpresa inesperadamente ¿La razón? No lo sé solo fue algo que paso. Cuando termino de cambiarme ya pasó.

Me doy vuelta y empiezo a acércame para escuchar un poco de la conversación que mantienen en la entrada del cuarto, pero cuando me acerco los dos se quedan callados viéndome. Justo cuando quiero preguntar por qué tanto secretismo desde anoche una voz femenina delicada, pero con intenciones de mando me interrumpe.

"Así que él es el recién llegado", cuando volteo a ver es una mujer digna de una portada de revista tiene los ojos azules, el cabello rubio (teñido pero rubio) le llega a la cintura y viene vestida con un pantalón blanco y una blusa a medio hombro. Muy _chic_. Ella me observa, pero me siento automáticamente desnudo ante su mirada.

"Kevin, ella es Emma, Emma Frost. Es la subdirectora del instituto", Kitty hace la debida presentación. Mi intención era un saludo formal pero su mirada expectante me congela en mi lugar y solo puedo saludar con un movimiento de mano desde mi posición.

"Bienvenido", el saludo fue todo lo que dijo Emma para dar media vuelta y empezar a bajar por las escaleras.

"Bien Junior es hora de clase vamos que el sol ya está saliendo", Logan empieza a bajar también y yo lo sigo muy de cerca cuando alcanzamos el pie de la escalera a la derecha en la cocina se ve movimiento, lo ignoro y volteo a ver a Logan.

"No soy Junior", digo en mi defensa y sin entender por qué me llama así.

"Si, claro. Vamos, ¿practicas algún deporte?", levanto la mirada para verlo.

"Futbol", salimos al patio y al fondo puedo ver un grupo de gente corriendo.

"¿Soccer o americano?", me señala un punto a la izquierda atrás de un edificio. Alcanzo a distinguir un campo de futbol.

"Americano, era el capitán del equipo en mi escuela", comento casualmente mientras empiezo a hacer los estiramiento.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?". La voz de Logan esta vez parece ser nostálgica en vez de molesta. "A correr".

El entrenamiento de Logan es más pesado que el del equipo de futbol, pero nada que no pueda manejar. El cansancio en mis músculos se siente bien. Entumece un poco el dolor de la paliza de ayer, de lo cual solo quedan algunos moretones y un pequeño dolor en el costado. Mi mano derecha sigue inmovilizada. Cuando termina el entrenamiento el profesor Logan nos indica que nos vallamos a las duchas para después desayunar.

Cuando empezamos a regresar algunos se acerca a mí y se presentan. La mayoría de este grupo, que somos en total como unos 15 son de mi grado de preparatoria. Siento una mirada interrogante sobre mí, analizo a los quedan a mi alrededor y veo a la muchacha que rubia de hace una hora. Stella creo. Ella sube la mano y me saluda. Yo hago lo mismo en respuesta.

"¿Cuál es tu superpoder ¿Super resistencia?", sonríe un poco y se tapa la boca como una buena ¿dama? "Nunca había visto a un novato aguantar tan bien el entrenamiento del profesor Logan".

Sonrió un poco mientras ella camina a mi lado. "Estoy acostumbrado a la actividad física", bajo la mirada y me sonrojo un poco. Mi corazón se empieza a acelerar y yo mismo me sorprendo de mis reacciones.

"Hey novato, aléjate de ella". Cuando volteo veo a un joven más o menos de mi altura por alguna razón sé que está enojado y lentamente mi propia emoción cambia a ser enojo también. "Ella es mía". Me toma por el cuello y me empieza a levantar, pero antes de que lo consiga logro hacer peso hacía atrás y giramos completamente quedando yo sentado sobre y con mi mano derecha levanta para pegar un golpe a su mandíbula, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?", el profesor Logan se acerca rápidamente. Me observa y levanta la mirada hacia otro lado. "¿Emma? ".

"Me parece que nuestro nuevo alumno se acaba de ganar tutorías privadas conmigo", cuando muevo la cabeza lo suficiente para observar veo a la mujer rubia, la que dijeron que era la subdirectora. "Me parece que subestimaron los poderes de nuestro nuevo alumno, parece ser que no solo es telequinético, sino que también es un telepático. Por el momento bloqueare tus habilidades para que puedas sobrevivir el día, por la noche tendremos la primera sesión". Cuando termina de hablar puedo volver a moverme y la furia que sentía desapareció.

"¿Telepa... qué?", digo mientras me levanto rápidamente del muchacho que estaba en el piso.

"Los telequinéticos pueden mover y alterar cosas físicas a su alrededor con su mente. Mientras que un telépata puede entrar en los pensamientos y la psique de otra persona". La mujer me voltea a ver curiosamente para después extenderme un celular nuevo. "Me encargaron que te diera esto, ya tiene tu número en él. Lo tomaron de tu teléfono destrozado que quedo en tu ropa. Espero no te moleste". Estiro mi mano lentamente para tomar el teléfono y prenderlo.

Esperaba ver mensajes de mis padres para regresar, pero nada. Lo curioso del caso es que no me encontraba tan decepcionado como esperaba estarlo. En cambio, tengo un mensaje de Sam, de momento prefiero ignóralo y guardo el celular. Volteo ver a los demás que al parecer han perdido el interés cuando detuvieron la pelea.

Sin embargo, la escena más interesante es cuando Stella suelta una cachetada al muchacho que apenas se estaba levantando. "Cuantas veces te he dicho que no soy tuya". Son las duras palabras que le dirige al muchacho, ahora que no me encuentro enojado lo analizo tiene el cabello rojo, tiene una complexión delgada, pero tiene los músculos marcados. Utiliza lentes. El parece en realidad apenado.

Cuando me doy la vuelta para seguir caminando hacía la mansión Stella se acerca a mi y me voltea a ver un poco apenada. "Disculpa no esperaba ese desplante".

"No importa, pero creo que tu novio es un poco celoso". Levanto la mirada al frente mientras analizo mis sentimientos. Mi corazón tiene un ritmo normal, no siento el flujo de sangre en mis mejillas. Todo normal. Y entonces recuerdo lo que dijo Emma sobre los telépatas.

"No es mi novio, ha estado invitando me a salir hace algunos meses, pero... ". Ella parece buscar como terminar la frase sin ser demasiado ofensiva. Detecto un pequeño acento italiano.

"¿Demasiado patán?", nos quedamos mirando un momento y ambos empezamos a reír. "Disculpa me tengo que ir a bañar", digo mientras señalo el segundo piso de la mansión.

"Si claro nos vemos luego", veo que ella se sonroja un poco. Levanto la mirada al cielo mientras empiezo a entrar a la mansión tal vez debería evitar problemas y debería decir las cosas como son, para evitar que las cosas se compliquen como antes.

Cuando subo a mi cuarto, tomo un baño, agua caliente es lo que necesitaba para bajar el entumecimiento por el entrenamiento. Al menos una ventaja de tener mi propio cuarto es que no comparto el baño con nadie. Salgo al cuarto y me acerco a la caja que tiene la mayoría de mi ropa, tomo un pantalón azul de mezclilla desgastado y una camisa color negra. Al fondo de ese cajón veo una pulsera tejida que me regalo Sam.

La tomo y la observo por un minuto, mientras recuerdo el tiempo que compartimos. Al final decido ponérmela, no por que haya terminado implica que no haya sido bueno. Sonrió para mis adentros a la idea de en un futuro buscar a Sam.

Cuando bajo a la cocina me doy cuenta que tal vez me tarde demasiado en el baño pues casi todos empiezan a salir a las áreas de comida. Aun quedan algunas personas preparando desayunos. Me siento un poco perdido, mientras miro las frutas y verduras que dejaron fuera pensando que prepararme una mano se posa sobre mi hombro derecho.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", una voz masculina que conozco. Volteo a ver a mi derecha y levanto la mirada anticipando quien es.

"No quiero molestar señor Summers", digo mientras con mi mano izquierda rasco la parte de atrás de mi oreja.

"No es molestia, será un placer ayudarte a acoplarte". El comienza a caminar hacía uno de los varios refrigeradores que existen en la amplia, muy aplica cocina. "¿Cómo empezó tu estancia en la mansión?", noto un interés real en su voz.

"Bien, aunque tuve una complicación en la clase del profesor Logan", el me mira atento. "La subdirectora Frost dice que también soy telépata", el me observa de reojo desde su lugar donde me está preparando un sándwich y yo veo los lugares donde se guardan las cosas.

"Si lo sé, me lo comento Emma hace un rato", lo volteo a ver con curiosidad y casi como si entendiera mi pregunta sigue hablando. "Ella es mi pareja", el observa mi reacción un minuto para después volver al sándwich.

"Fuera de eso es... Interesante", cuando veo el chocolate en polvo y la leche en las cercanías de la licuadora me acerco.

"¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?", el profesor Summers se voltea con dos platos en la mano, cada uno tiene un sándwich. "Si te falta algo podemos conseguírtelo". Pone los dos platos sobre la barra y se sienta, yo sigo el ejemplo y me siento a un lado.

"Tenemos que ver que pasara con su situación legal", por una de las puertas de la cocina entra la señorita Kitty. Por un minuto se le queda viendo al profesor Scott y levanta una ceja. Ante la falta de respuesta cuando el da una mordida a su sándwich ella me voltea a ver.

"Bien Kevin tengo dos preguntas principales". Ella se acerca a una jarra de jugo y se sirve para después sentarse enfrente de nosotros. "La primera es ¿crees que tus padres adoptivos se opongan a que vengas al instituto?", ella me mira sospechando que es un tema sensible, pero yo comprendo que es algo que tiene que saber.

"No creo, no creo que les interese más donde este yo". Subo los dos hombros como restándole importancia. Pero mi mirada de muestra otra cosa.

"La segunda pregunta es un poco más... Extraña", ella ve su jugo como si en el estuviera viendo lo más interesante del universo. "¿Si nosotros pudiéramos encontrar a tu familia biológica te gustaría conocerlos?".

Mientras llevaba el sándwich a mi boca me he quedado congelado. Es decir, no es algo que te digan todos los días. Para ser sinceros es algo que siempre he deseado, pero hay un dicho que reza _ten cuidado con lo deseas_. Bajó la mirada indeciso.

"¿Nunca deseaste conocer a tu verdadera familia?", es el profesor Summers quien habla ahora.

"Claro que sí. Es decir, es donde vengo, pero ¿qué pasa si no me quieren y por eso me dejaron?". Digo mientras doy una mordida al sándwich. "¿Ustedes saben quién es mi familia ¿Es por eso que el profesor Logan me dice Junior?", la señorita Kitty sonríe ante mi comentario y da un sorbo a su jugo.

"Digamos que es su manera de ser cariñoso", ella voltea a ver al señor Summers.

"¿Y si los conozco me tendría que ir de aquí?", justo cuando empezaba a sentirme bien.

"Lo dudo mucho", el señor Summers es quien continua la plática. "Es solo que ellos están preocupados que tu no quieras conocerlos".

Yo volteo a verlo dudoso. "Esta bien, supongo que es la salida _legal_ más rápida ¿cierto?", volteo a ver la señorita Kitty.

"Así es, si tus padres no se oponen. Tu familia biológica podría tener tu custodia este fin de semana", asiento ante la lógica de Kitty. "Termina de desayunar y llamare a las personas", mientras voltea a ver a Scott de reojo.

Como despacio, no se si por miedo o por otra razón. Pero me siento inquieto. Cuando termino de desayunar ya me encuentro solo, el profesor Summers y la señorita Kitty salieron al mismo tiempo cuando recibieron una llamada. Lavo los trastes que ensucie y salgo de la cocina, afuera no hay nadie. Todos se encuentran en clases por lo que se me explico en el desayuno.

Cuando pienso subir a mi cuarto la señorita Kitty me habla desde la puerta del asesor. "Kevin, es hora. ¿Estás listo?". Asiento sin poder decir palabra mientras me acerco a ella. "Bajaremos para explicarte todo lentamente, ¿está bien?".

"¿Quién me explicara qué?", veo que la puerta del elevador ya está abierta entro automáticamente y la señorita Kitty entra atrás mío.

"El doctor McCoy me ayudara, después veremos como evoluciona todo", voltea a ver el tablero de control del elevador e indica un piso.

Los dos nos mantenemos en silencio mientras bajamos, y le agradezco infinitamente que comprenda que no quiero hablar en este momento. Cuando llegamos al piso empezamos a andar, parece ser que no estamos tan abajo como ayer, este piso se encuentra tapizado y hay algunas puertas de madera y algunos cuadros pegados en las paredes. En el piso algunas plantas cada ciertos metros.

Después de pasar algunas puertas la señorita Kitty abre una y me indica que pase. En el cuarto se encuentra Beast y tiene una mesa parecida a la del cuarto de ayer, las luces incluidas. Se encuentra proyectando mi ADN. Cuando entro el me voltea a ver y me dedica media sonrisa.

"Hey chico ¿nervioso?", asiento sin decir palabra. "La buena noticia es que te encontré un apellido si quieres aceptarlo", el me voltea a ver. "Y una familia".

"Creo que el problema es que ellos me acepten", volteo a ver un sillón y me siento en él borde.

"Curioso, tu familia tiene miedo que no los aceptes", el doctor McCoy me voltea a ver con una mirada que no puedo descifrar. La señorita Kitty entra y se sienta a un lado del doc.

"¿Entonces que es eso que me tienen que explicar? ", trato de traer el tema a la mesa. Quiero que esto termine rápido.

"Veras Kevin, cuando vi tu secuencia de ADN me pareció reconocerla". El toma un largo suspiro y teclea un botón en su tableta. La imagen de mi ADN desaparece y aparte la foto de un hombre; su cara me parece familiar, el cabello es color castaño oscuro y es de ojos azules. Luce un traje rojo con azul. "Él es tu padre, un mutante conocido como Vulcan. Recientemente hubo algunos problemas y el... Es una situación complicada", veo que Beast baja la mirada.

"¿Y mi madre?", pregunto de manera improvisada pensando que tal vez ella es quien podría reclamar mi custodia.

"Lo lamento muchacho ese es un tema que debo seguir investigando", noto que hay nerviosismo en el tema. Pero sin embargo opto por dejar ese tema en paz.

"No entiendo, pensé que habían encontrado a alguien", pregunto con un hilo de desilusión en mi voz.

"Así es, el nombre civil de tu padre era Gabriel y tiene dos hermanos vivos. Ellos ya saben de tu existencia, ellos están aquí y quieren conocerte". Volteo a verlo un minuto.

"¿Podría darme un minuto doctor?", el asiente y yo me tomo un tiempo para ver la imagen de mi padre. Me pregunto dónde está y por qué me habrán dejado. "Está bien, estoy listo".

"El apellido de tu padre es Summers", ante tal declaración levanto la mirada sorprendido.

"¿Eso significa que...?", la puerta del cuarto se abre y pasan dos figuras una de ellas es el señor Summers y el otro es un hombre rubio.

"Hola", saluda Scott mientras que cada uno se sienta a un lado mío en el sofá.

Sigo viendo el piso un momento antes de levantar la mirada hacía Scott, quien voltea a verme intentando buscar las palabras. Volteo a ver al otro extraño, a pesar de que se parece mucho al señor Summers tiene el cabello color rubio, una tonalidad muy parecida a la mía. Ante mi escrutinio el me voltea a ver y levanta una ceja.

"Scott", el doctor McCoy nos observa a los tres. "Alex, por el reconocimiento genético que corrobore tres veces. Kevin, aquí presente tiene la misma característica genética de los Summers. Realizando reconocimiento genético contra ustedes dos, definitivamente no es descendencia de ninguno de los dos. Pero gracias a sangre que recuperé de nuestro encuentro con Vulcan pude contrastar su ADN contra el de Kevin". El doctor nos observa tranquilamente. "Y definitivamente es descendencia de Gabriel", voltea a ver a Scott. "Tiene la misma marca genética para la manipulación de energía".

Me pierdo la mayoría de la explicación del doctor McCoy pues me quedo viendo el muchacho de cabello rubio. Ya recordé quien se trata, es un mutante conocido como Havok. Ha luchado junto a grandes héroes como el Capitán América.

"Escucha Kevin, nosotros no sabíamos que Gabriel tenía un hijo". Empieza Scott mientras gira su cara hacía a mí. ¿Me estará viendo? Es difícil saberlo con los lentes rojos. "De haberlo sabido te hubiéramos buscado antes", volteo a ver el piso.

"¿Creen que mi padre sabía de mi existencia?", veo que Scott se me queda viendo un minuto. "Es decir el doctor McCoy me dijo que era una situación complicada". Cuando hago el comentario la expresión del señor Summers cambia y veo el dolor reflejado en su cara.

"Creo que si hubiera sabido de tu existencia las cosas pudieron haber acabado muy diferente", el señor Summers entrelaza sus dedos y se recarga sobre sus piernas.

Volteo a ver a Havok que ha estado demasiado quieto viéndome. "Disculpe no quería ocasionar problemas". El me voltea a ver sorprendido.

"...", el me mira y puedo ver en sus ojos azules la duda.

"¿Hice algo malo ¿O lo hizo mi padre?", el suspira y voltea a ver a Scott.

"Creo que deberíamos decírselo", las primeras palabras de mi otro tío, inmediatamente dirijo mi mirada hacía donde Havok se encuentra viendo.

"Está bien. Mira Kevin la situación con tu padre es delicada", suspira mientras me voltea a ver a través de los gruesos lentes. "Él se vio involucrado en un incidente hace algunos años, el recientemente... Nos atacó y cuando estuvo a punto de caer se dirigió hacía el espacio profundo", por un minuto Scott dirige su mirada a Alex como buscando que él diga algo.

"Si tu siguiente pregunta es si sabemos quién es tu madre, lo lamento muchacho, pero tu padre nunca fue demasiado _comunicativo_ con nosotros", por primera vez en la plática el gesto en la mirada de Havok se suaviza.

"Alex y yo hemos hablado de tu situación", el que habla es Scott. "Creemos que lo mejor es que tu custodia quede conmigo. Siendo un mutante declarado te tengo que registrar ante el gobierno por lo que para salir tenemos que avisar, en este caso tendríamos que ir a servicios sociales para que muevan tu custodia a mi nombre y después a tu escuela para hacer la transferencia de los registros a la mansión y no pierdas los años de preparatoria", es raro, pero creo que dadas las actuales circunstancias no es lo peor que pudo haber pasado.

Solo asiento mientras volteo a ver al doctor McCoy y la señorita Kitty que observan toda la escena. Cuando Beast me regresa la mirada él se levanta y comienza a caminar la puerta.

"Muy bien Kevin, bienvenido y no puedes llegar tarde a mi clase, jovencito", volteo a verlo curioso por el comentario. "Soy el maestro de ciencias", levanto una ceja pues si en cuestión de actividad física pude seguir al profesor Logan no estoy seguro de que en ciencias pueda seguir al doctor McCoy.

Cuando Beast ha dejado el pequeño salón, los tres nos levantamos y nos volteamos a ver incomodos seguros de como seguir. Cuando intenté despedir de Havok él me quiso dar la mano y yo quise abrazarlo, cuando volteé con Scott paso lo contrario. Y ahí estábamos los tres viéndonos así que solo me acerqué a Havok tomándolo desprevenido y le di un abrazo rápido. Cuando volteé a ver a Cyclops lo mismo.

Me di la vuelta para intentar salir del salón, pero escuché la voz de Alex hablándome.

"Hey chico", cuando volteo a verlo, él tiene en la mano una tarjeta con un numero de celular apuntado. "Para cuando necesites hablar con el tío divertido, que estoy seguro que Scott te meterá en un régimen militarizado", veo que Scott va a refutar algo, pero opta por guardar su comentario.

Cuando salgo registro el número de Alex en mi celular. Empiezo a caminar rumbo al elevador mientras observo las otras puertas.

Cuando llego al elevador entro en él y subo para buscar un cuaderno y pluma. Una vez que los obtengo, bajo y busco alguien que pueda orientarme. Mientras que la mayoría de los alumnos se encuentra en clase los que se encuentran afuera parecen un poco más chicos, ¿escuela secundaria tal vez? Detengo a uno de ellos y le pregunto si sabe dónde está la oficina del director. Y me señala una puerta al fondo de un pasillo en el primer piso. Después de esto sale corriendo.

Lentamente me acerco, la señorita Kitty dijo que lo mejor sería tomarme el día para acoplarme al movimiento de la mansión, pero si soy sincero creo que preferiría estar pensando en otras cosas. Mucho ha pasado en menos de 24 horas. Cuando llego y toco en la oficina que marca **DIRECTOR** en la puerta escucho una voz conocida.

"Pasa", inmediatamente pongo mi mano sobe el picaporte para abrir la puerta. La oficina es elegante, huele a fresas, no, miento, huele a un huerto de fresas. El escritorio es elegante patas de metal y la placa de cristal veo una MacBook, y muchos papeles encima del escritorio, alrededor de cuarto varios estantes con una multitud de libros. Una silla de cuero negro enfrente de un ventanal del alto de la pared. Y sentado en la silla del otro lado del escritorio estaba Scott Summers.

"Perdón solo venía a ver mi horario y saber a dónde me tengo que dirigir", el me observa un momento.

"Pensé que no entrarías a clases hasta mañana", deja la pluma y el papel que tenía en las manos y con su derecha me indica que tomé asiento.

"Si, pero... necesito... ", digo mientras me acero y me siento en la silla menos ostentosa que la principal del escritorio, pero igual de elegante. "No puedo faltar a clases, es mi deber", observo el paisaje atrás de Scott donde se alcanza a ver una parte de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Él pone media sonrisa, para posteriormente acercar su MacBook. Empieza a teclear. "Curiosamente tu comportamiento es muy similar al mío cuando tenía tu edad".

"¿Sí?", pregunto curioso.

"Así es, pero hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión", en el WhatsApp me llega una imagen. "Ese será tu horario, el número es mi número personal".

"Gracias... ", mi lengua se traba al no saber cómo llamarle.

"¿Scott ¿Tío ¿Director Summers?", el me mira un momento analizando mi expresión. "¿Cómo deseas llamarme? Yo sé que no es fácil, pero quisiera que me tuvieras confianza". Es curioso porque, aunque no ofrece ninguna sonrisa me hace sentir bien.

"¿Tío?", sonrió inmediatamente ante lo que el asiente.

"Ve a clases seguiremos hablando después". Veo que regresa a sus papeles.

Cuando salgo veo que me toca entrenamiento de habilidades en el patio central. El profesor de la asignatura es Robert Louis Drake, levanto una ceja al parecerme conocido el nombre. Sin darle mucha importancia empiezo a correr pues la clase comenzó hace algunos minutos.

Cuando salgo justo enfrente de los tres edificios que consta el campus (la mansión, los laboratorios y los salones). Se nota un claro encerrado por varios árboles, inmediatamente se sabe que no es natural. Pareciera que es como un campo de entrenamiento. Cuando alcanzo a ver a alguien que tiene una vestimenta diferente, más sport supongo que es el profesor. Mientras más me acerco más conocido me parece, y cuando habla por fin le reconozco: Iceman.

Cuando me acerco lo suficiente puedo ver que se encuentra dando una exhibición y apunto a un blanco con ajugas de hielo. "Bien, ahora es tu turno Patrick", voltea a ver a un conocido mío, el pelirrojo que casi agarre a golpes hace algunas horas. Iceman se voltea a verme.

"No te esperaba en clase hasta mañana", dice mientras da unos pasos hacía mí. "¿Y qué paso?", sonríe mientras extiende su mano derecha para saludarme.

"¿Sobre qué?", pregunto confundido.

"¿Fuiste hijo de Scott o no?", levanto una ceja. "Lo lamento, pero la mayoría del cuerpo académico está apostando sobre esto", volteo a ver hacia un lado.

"Soy su sobrino... " digo sin saber si decir la información completa.

"¿Entonces... Alex?", yo solo niego con la cabeza negativamente, mientras veo que el profesor Bobby intenta sacar cuentas, supongo que no es el hielo más frio del frigorífico si me entiendes.

"Gabriel... Vulcan", el abre los ojos como platos para voltear a verme.

"¡Wow! Valla, que sorpresa", dice sondeando mi mirada como tratando de descifrar que tanta información me dieron.

"Ya me explicaron", volteo a ver hacía un lado intentando restarle importancia. El entiende mi incomodidad, no es algo a lo que le haya dedicado mucho pensamiento, pero es algo con lo que tendré que aprender a manejar. Veo que Iceman regresa su atención al grupo, y cuando regreso la mirada de nuevo alcanzo a ver como el tal Patrick lanza un escupitajo verde que en cuanto llega al blanco lo empieza a deshacer toda la estructura. Él se voltea orgulloso.

"¡Chicos escuchen! ", cuando Robert empieza a hablar todo mundo se voltea a nosotros. "Tengo entendido que ya varios se presentaron en la clase de Logan, pero bueno nadie ha hecho presentaciones formales", el da un paso atrás y pone su mano en mi espalda para empujarme. Su contacto sigue siendo frio. "El es el nuevo alumno, es un telépata y telequinético, su nombre es Kevin Summers". Es curioso no había pensado que como dijo el doctor McCoy ya tengo un apellido, y es mío por derecho de nacimiento, eso me hace sonreír un poco.

Los murmullos dejan ver que están tratando de descifrar mi relación con Scott. Información que por el momento prefiero dejar en privado para mí.

"Hola todos", saludo desde donde me encuentro parado.

"¿Qué te parece si nos das una demostración de tus poderes? Según tengo entendido ayer pudiste detener la caída de un helicóptero", me empuja un poco más el profesor, pero yo opongo resistencia.

"La subdirectora dijo que bloquearía mis poderes hasta esta noche para poder, ¿sobrevivir? ", miro a los demás y parecen decepcionados.

"Supongo que tiene razón no sería bueno tener a un telépata novato andando por la escuela", empieza a caminar para explicar el control de nuestros poderes. Se que esta noche tendré clase con la señorita Frost, pero tengo que admitir que el profesor Drake gana mi atención desde que empieza a explicar.

La media mañana y la tarde tuve clases con mi grupo, resulta ser que empecé a júntame con Stella para poder ponerme al corriente con las demás materias (ok, en especial con ciencia). Informática con la profesora (sí, descubrí que es profesora del instituto) Kitty Pryde fue lo más genial, entendí la mayoría de los temas. Historia con la profesora Ororo Munroe fue interesante, aborda la historia de los mutantes desde un punto diferente al que yo conocía. Y para terminar la última clase fue teatro con el profesor Kurt Wagner (que tiene una extraña fascinación con obras de índole religiosa).

Cuando la cena termina, me acerco a lavar la loza que ensucie. Y cuando me doy la vuelta en la puerta se encuentra la señorita Frost con la misma vestimenta que en la mañana.

"Vamos Kevin es hora de que aprendas a usar tus poderes", ella me guía hasta un estudio privado con dos sillones y una mesa en medio con un florero. Se oye el sonido de la puerta al cerrar.

Ella pone música clásica de fondo y de una mesa en uno de los lados se sirve agua en un vaso. Lentamente se sienta enfrente mío me observa un minuto para posteriormente empezar a hablar.

"Escucha Kevin, no me caes mal ni nada, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante", no sé si la señorita Frost esperaba una respuesta, pero solo puse toda mi atención en ella. "Desde antes que yo llegara a su vida, Scott siempre ha querido una familia. Y él tiene a los X-Men, pero no es lo mismo. Él siempre ha querido una familia con la que relacionarse a un nivel profundo". Asiento en señal de que la estoy escuchando y entendiendo. "El hecho que tú te hayas presentado, así como así significa más para el de lo que te imaginas. Tu para él representas dos cosas importantes: la primera redención, tratar de hacer algo por un hermano que perdió. Y la segunda la oportunidad de tener una familia". Al terminar da un segundo sorbo al agua.

"Hay algo que no entiendo", trato de procesar la información. "Él es mi tío es mi familia, ¿a qué va la advertencia?", ella me mira sobre el vaso para posteriormente bajarlo y continuar hablando.

"Los encuentros con... familiares. Con Scott siempre han terminado mal", dice ella bajando un poco el tono de frialdad en su voz. "Lo único que quiero que entiendas es que para Scott serás más que un sobrino, serás como un hijo".

Trago un poco de saliva sin saber exactamente como debo sentirme. "Señorita yo siempre he buscado una familia entonces creo que él y yo estamos en las mismas".

"Lo entiendo, pero lo que quiero pedir es que si vas a empezar esto asegúrate de sea algo permanente y no corras al primer problema que tengas con él". Yo solo puedo asentir ante su petición. "Bien, que bueno que nos hayamos entendido. Es hora de que empecemos con tu entrenamiento".

La señorita Frost dijo que el primer entrenamiento era mantener alejados los pensamientos de los demás y mantener alejada mi mente de sus pensamientos. Al principio parecía fácil, pero no lo era. El entrenamiento duro poco más de hora y media y me debo completamente agotado. Al terminar la señorita Frost se ofreció a bloquear mis poderes, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera que tenía que aprender, ante eso ella me sonrió y me felicitó.

Cuando salí mi tío se encontraba esperándome. "¿Cómo te fue? ", ¿la respuesta? Un bostezo.

"Es algo cansado usar poderes", me tallo los ojos en cansancio.

"Te acostumbraras", dice mientras empieza a caminar a mi lado. "Mañana faltaras a clases, iremos a la ciudad para hacer los trámites. Ya le mandaron un citatorio a tus padres esperemos que nos ayuden y todo sea rápido. En caso que mañana mismo tenga tu custodia iremos a hacer la transferencia de tu registro escolar. ¿Te parece bien?".

Asiento y pido el elevador. Cuando vamos subiendo volteo a ver a Scott de reojo. "¿Podríamos ir a comer fuera para platicar? Digo, ya sabes, para conocernos". El me mira sonriente y asiente.

Para cuando llego a mi cama, casi tengo los ojos cerrados. Tomo mi celular y veo el mensaje de Sam: _¿Podemos hablar?_ Sonrió al pensar en él y si voy a la escuela mañana lo buscare. Sin pensar mucho en nada mi ojos se cierran automáticamente.


	3. Capítulo 03

Este es un fanfic basado en las historias de los comics Marvel. Hecho por un fan y para fans, sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. Los derechos de los personajes registrados bajo la marca Marvel le pertenecen a la compañía **The Walt Disney Company**.

Los comics se llevan a cabo en el universo #616. Las cosas aquí en el universo #615 cambian, aquí hay algunos personajes nuevos, y algunos hechos han ocurrido diferente. Espero disfruten de esta locura mía.

**Universo Marvel #615 - Voidward****:**

**Capítulo 3.**

Estoy dormido lo sé, sin embargo, también sé que no es un sueño que yo pueda controlar. No recuerdo como llegue aquí. Voy a la deriva en una pequeña embarcación de madera, confome más avanzo la niebla que se veía lejana en un principio más avanza hacía la el pequeño bote. Después de lo que parece ser unos minutos ya no puedo ver, aunque intento dirigir el bote hacía un lado especifico pareciera que tiene mente propia pues sigue un rumbo predestinado.

Cuando me doy por vencido lo mejor es que me siente, intento despertarme, pero no puedo. Aquí es difícil calcular el tiempo no se si han sido días o solo unos minutos. La escena se vuelve desesperante pues no alcanzo a ver nada más. Al final la embarcación golpea con algo. Me levanto y la niebla es más espesa. Extiendo la mano para ver con que choco la embarcación, no es tierra por el contrario es más duro y frio. Es un bloque de hielo, después de reflexionarlo un minuto opto por bajarme y empezar a andar.

Con el tiempo empiezo a escuchar que alguien me llama al frente, escucho mi nombre débil. Con cada paso que doy la voz toma potencia diciéndome para donde caminar. En algunos tramos la desesperación me hace correr. Con cada zancada mi corazón se acelera y no es por el esfuerzo físico, alguien adelante me espera.

En algún punto, no recuerdo donde la niebla empieza a ceder y me permite observar mi alrededor. Es un pasaje desolado, hielo por donde sea. Cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy corriendo por una ladera, y al llevar al borde veo del otro lado un valle y en medio del valle esta una ciudad con paredes blancas que hacen juego con el paisaje.

Mis ojos se abren inmediatamente, siento el sudor frio recorrer mi espina. Volteo a ver de un lado a otro y tomo mi celular para verificar la hora. Son las 3:30 de la mañana, me levanto y me acerco a la ventana para abrirla y dejar que el aire frio entré en la habitación. Tomo un largo suspiro. Necesito un poco de agua.

Cuando cruzo la puerta de la cocina puedo ver que se trata de uno de mis compañeros de clase. Es un poco alto, durante las clases casi no le puse atención debido a la urgencia. Ahora que lo veo con tranquilidad puedo asegurar que será blanco de mis miradas con más regularidad. Es de estatura media un poco más bajo que yo, 1.70 metros. Tiene un cuerpo marcado, no es de sorprender teniendo en cuenta el protocolo de las clases de deporte. El cabello negro le llega al principio del cuello, es cabello lacio. Cuando voltea a verme puedo ver unos ojos color naranja. En la mano tiene un vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Kevin", me saluda mi compañero. Me quedo en silencio pues no recuerdo si ya se ha presentado conmigo. El me observa un momento y al parecer se da cuenta que no se me su nombre. "Soy Thiago estoy en las clases contigo". Se acerca y extiende su mano. "Mucho gusto, por tercera ocasión en el día", ante el comentario solo puedo sonrojarme. Se nota la ascendencia latina de Thiago, y también el acento imperfecto que usa cuando habla inglés.

"Disculpa han sido unos días movidos", tomo su saludo. "Creo que mi mente no va a la velocidad de los acontecimientos", digo mientras observo su cuerpo. De la nada siento como me sonrojo y siento mis orejas calientes, es decir una cosa es haber visto a mis compañeros de equipo en la ducha, pero hay algo especial cuando en vez de tener a alguien crudamente desnudo solo dejas algunas partes tapadas y dejas volar a la imaginación. Thiago se encuentra con un pantalón de frazada para dormir que esta ceñido a su cintura. En la parte superior de su cuerpo no lleva camisa de ningún estilo.

"¿Todo bien?", el da un paso atrás para posteriormente sentarse en la barra. "No tienes que preocuparte, entiendo has conocido muchas personas estos dos días".

"Si", trato de desviar mi mirada y me dirijo hacía uno de los refrigeradores para tomar un poco de leche fría esperado que pueda bajar mi incomodidad. "Pero no suelo ser así, lo juro". El me mira girando su cabeza hacía la derecha.

"Después que me ignoraste la segunda vez que te salude pensé que no querrías ser mi amigo", dice sonriendo. "Supuse que un Summers tendría mejores personas con la que entablar conversación", pone sonrisa de satisfacción cuando nota que me ha sacado de mi zona de seguridad.

"No es eso, es solo que...", volteo a verlo a los ojos intentando buscar una explicación.

"¡Jajaja! Solo bromeaba", él se gira sobre la barra para quedar en posición de loto viendo hacía mí. "Así que Summers, ¿qué se siente ser uno?", volteo a verlo confundido. "¿Es por eso que tienes el impulso de hacer todo perfecto?", tomo un banco para sentarme enfrente de él.

"¿Cómo sabes eso ¿Telépata?", tomo un largo sobro de leche helada y vuelvo a llenar el vaso.

"No, solo soy adivino", dice con satisfacción. Yo inmediatamente me siento frustrado ¿Ser adivino es acaso una mutación? Aún tengo mucho que aprender. "Solo bromeo contigo, a veces... Yo puedo leer los impulsos de la gente y animales, es uno de mis poderes". Voltea a verme sonriendo.

"Ser un Summers. No sé, supongo que siempre he sentido la necesidad de que los demás me vean como alguien valioso. Ahora que tengo ese apellido no sé qué pensar", empiezo a platicar y observo como el rasca su pectoral izquierdo con algo de pereza. Inmediatamente siento como mi entrepierna empieza a reaccionar. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

El me mira interesado por un minuto. "¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal?", el salta de la barra para ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar hacia mí. Suelta la pregunta sin esperar mi respuesta. "¿La señorita Frost ya te enseño a leer mentes? ". Niego con la cabeza pues no puedo encontrar mi voz. "Inténtalo conmigo te daré entrada abierta", al final me alcanza y se sienta en el banco de enfrente.

"¿Seguro?", una sonrisa sincera mientras asiente. "¿Por qué?", pregunto mientras enfoco uno de sus ojos.

"Hay algo que te quiero decir", el abre la boca para continuar hablando, pero le toma un minuto formular la frase. "Y sé que si solo te lo digo no me vas a creer". Asiento mientras recuerdo las bases de la clase de hoy con la señorita Frost, si las bases de hoy fue para mantener los pensamientos de los demás fuera de mi cabeza lo único que tengo que hacer es invertir las reglas ¿no?

Lentamente veo como el iris del ojo de Thiago se amplia y cubre toda mi vista, escucho unos bongos al fondo con un sonido tribal. Lentamente siento como si estuviera pasando hojas y arbustos. Sigo caminando cuando al fin logro salir de esa maraña de vegetación estoy en un bosque al fondo veo la mansión desde afuera y es de noche.

"Hola", aun lado mío esta Thiago viéndome. Extrañamente él se ve traslucido, levanto mis manos y yo tengo la misma coloración (o falta de ella). "Me alegra que hayas podido entrar", oigo algunas voces al fondo. Que son las de mis compañeros de clase y sobre ellas una voz empieza a subir de tono. Es el profesor Drake. Entre la clase ahora alcanzo a ver dónde se encontraba Thiago, casi al frente ¿Como no lo pude ver antes?

"Recuerden que aquellos que tengan algún poder de ataque a distancia primero tienen que aprender si su misil se verá afectado por las corrientes de viento, en mi caso como el hielo es físico si lo harán, pero si fuera energía o plasma no habría tanto problema", seguido lanza unas agujas de hielo y en ese momento al fondo de la escena aparezco yo, o bueno otro yo más coloreado.

"En este momento lo supe", el entorno del bosque se detiene y el sonido tribal se va deteniendo para tomar el ritmo de un corazón. Desde el punto donde está el otro yo se empieza teñir de color rojo y empieza a oler raro. El Thiago que esta aun lado mío me susurra al oído. "Son las hormonas que se revolucionan", me voltea a ver desde la posición donde está y sigue hablando. "Te gusta el profesor", ante tal declaración abro los ojos y volteo a verlo desafiante. "Espera, espera, mira" Y señala a su versión descolorida de su recuerdo. Y el mismo empieza a emanar el mismo color. La visión se rompe y estamos de nuevo en la cocina de la mansión.

Volteo a ver el vaso de leche que aún está en mi mano. "¿Qué quieres decir? No es posible que me guste... Tú también desprendías esas hormonas", y me quedo callado. Aun sonrojado tomo el vaso de leche fría.

"Es posible, y te gusta", dice mientras se levanta y se cerca lo suficiente para quedar entre mis piernas. "Pero pronto sabrás que el profesor esta fuera del menú, y para tu información yo me sentí atraído por ti", el deposita un suave beso en mis labios para retirarse y dedicarme una sonrisa tierna. El deja el vaso ya sin jugo en la barra para después salir por la puerta principal.

Y ahí me quedo yo viendo por donde salió Thiago. Después de algunos minutos donde mi cerebro sufrió un corto circuito, me levanto y empiezo a caminar a las escaleras que guían al segundo piso, todo el trayecto lo hago jugando con la pulsera que me regalo Sam. Me siento un poco nervioso, ¿es como si le hubiera puesto el cuerno a un novio?

Cuando llego a mi habitación lo primero que hago es acostarme en mi cama viendo el techo. Y así lentamente me vuelvo a quedar dormido. A diferencia de la primera vez no sueño con la nieve, iglús y ciudades desconocidas. Solo sueño con Thiago y con su actitud de depredador.

Cuando el reloj suena, ya son las 4:50 am. Y a pesar de que se supone que tengo que descansar para ir a la ciudad, me levanto para ir a la sesión de entrenamiento físico del profesor Logan. Después de todo no hay nada como una buena sesión de entrenamiento para empezar bien el día.

OK, está bien. La verdad es que quería ver a Thiago. Me cambio rápidamente, realizo mi aseo personal y cuando son las 5:00 am en punto salgo justo a tiempo para ver al profesor Logan subir y dar el primer grito.

"¡ARRIBA FLOJOS! Hora de empezar el día". El profesor me voltea a ver. "Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué haces levantado Junior? Según tengo entendido ibas a faltar a clases el día de hoy". Me mira desafiante.

"Si señor, pero no puedo empezar mi día sin mi rutina de ejercicios". Volteo a verlo de manera rápida esperando que no me mande de regreso a mi cuarto.

"Bueno Junior, si así lo deseas", me mira con algo de, ¿orgullo?

Así veo como todos empiezan a salir la primera en salir es Stella que se posiciona a un lado mío inmediatamente, pero mi atención va dirigida hacía los que vienen saliendo. Cuando veo una cabellera oscura y unos ojos naranja trato de contener un poco la respiración. Justo cuando voy a empezar a caminar hacía donde él se encuentra Stella toma mi mano y me empieza a jalar hacía las escaleras. Miro hacia atrás, y veo que Thiago me observa sonriendo.

"Pensé que no vendrías", Stella me lleva arrastrando literalmente.

"Solo necesitaba... un poco de ejercicio", intento hacer que Stella desacelere un poco el ritmo.

Al notar esto, él aumenta un poco su ritmo. "Hola extraño", es la única frase que me da antes de sonreír y pasar a mi lado corriendo. Yo le respondo la sonrisa y también me apuro a salir al campo.

La clase fue, nada de lo que yo esperaba. Cuando trataba de hablar con Thiago, Stella se nos unía y me era muy difícil separarme de ella. Pero aun así los pocos segundos que estuve con Thiago fueron divertidos, es alguien de comportamiento muy ligero.

Desgraciadamente la hora de deportes termina, y tenemos que ir bañarnos y prepararnos para el desayuno. Tomo una camisa de manga larga negra, un chaleco blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules para mi atuendo de hoy. Cuando estoy listo empiezo a bajar al desayuno en la cocina me encuentro ya varios de mi grado desayunando. Ubico rápidamente a Thiago que se encuentra desayunando solo, y no veo a Stella. Mi sonrisa se ensancha. Tomo yogurt y fruta, para posteriormente sentarme junto a él.

"¿No te veré en todo el día, cierto?", volteo a verlo con la primera cucharada de yogurt dentro de mi boca y asiento. "¿Podré verte antes de dormir ¿A solas?", lo pienso un momento y después de tragar contesto.

"Si llego a tiempo si, iremos a Nueva York a intentar que mi tío obtenga mi custodia y si alcanzamos iré a mi antigua escuela...". Esto me hace recordar a Sam y me hace sentirme incómodo.

El me voltea a ver un minuto, parece que me volvió a leer. "¿Pasa algo?", volteo a ver de reojo la pulsera que me regalo Sam. Volteo a verlo y busco que decirle.

"Platiquemos esta noche", se levanta para irse a servir un café. Y en ese momento siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado. Stella.

Thiago regresa, pero se sienta enfrente mío mirando con diversión la escena. Cuando menos lo pienso Scott me manda un mensaje al celular diciéndome que está listo para salir. Me despido de Stella y finalmente paso con Thiago para pedirle su número de celular, rápidamente me lo da.

Cuando me acerco a la entrada veo a Scott con vestido semi formal. Aún lado se encuentra el doctor McCoy, quien le da unos papeles a Scott. Me acerco lentamente y veo que el doc levanta su mano derecha para saludarme.

"Hola Kevin, ¿listo para esto?". Asiento aun con un pan tostado untado con queso crema en la boca. Volteo a ver el sobre curioso. "Son los resultados de tus pruebas de ADN, por si la cosa va a más allá". Me dice sencillamente. "Y por cierto tendrás que ponerte de acuerdo con alguien para no perder el contenido de la clase de hoy", empieza a caminar rumbo a la cocina.

"¿Seguro que esto es lo que quieres?", pregunta mi tío y la voz de la señorita Frost llega a mi mente: _solo empieza esto si vas a estar con el incondicionalmente_. Volteo a ver arriba de la escalera y ella viene bajando. Regreso mi mirada a Scott y asiento.

"Si es lo que quiero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento capas de ser yo mismo con mi familia", sonrío.

"Bien entonces andando, Alex nos vera en los juzgados familiares", el empieza a andar hacía el elevador, después yo lo sigo.

"¿Alex? No sabía que iría", Scott me voltea a ver un momento.

"A él le está costando un poco adaptarse a la idea, pero en la mañana que hable con él me dijo que quería acompañarnos", veo que analiza un poco sus palabras. "No lo tomes a mal, es solo que la situación con tu padre para él fue muy fuerte", su mirada se dirige al piso.

Entramos en el elevador. Y empezamos a platica un poco de todo. Cuando llegamos al piso indicamos y veo que se trata de un piso garaje. En realidad, un piso dedicado a diversos vehículos. El se dirige a un coche rojo. Un Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C3, en un color granate que hace juego con el color de los lentes de mi tío, observo el coche y lo recorro con la vista mientras suelto un pequeño silbido sin querer.

Escucho una risa por parte de Scott y me voltea a ver. "Así que eres un fan de los autos. ¿Sabes conducir?", volteo a verlo y niego con la cabeza.

"Mi padre adoptivo estaba enseñándome, pero apenas me enseño el reglamento básico de tránsito y como mantener el control del volante", el me mira interesado.

"Tal vez y solo si tú quieres ¿Yo podría enseñarte?", volteo a verlo ilusionado.

"¿En serio?", ante lo cual yo solo asiento.

En el camino el empieza a preguntarme sobre mis gustos (sobre comidas, música, literatura y eso). Por un momento pienso en decirle sobre mi preferencia sexual, pero creo que hoy será un día largo y aun no sé cómo lo tomará.

Antes de ir a los juzgados pasamos por un StarBucks, y compramos café. Llegamos a la sala de juicios familiares una hora antes de la audiencia. Y 30 minutos antes llega Alex quien se sienta a un lado de nosotros. Ellos aprovechan un poco para hablarme de la familia y un poco de las aventuras que han tenido juntos. Me entero que mis abuelos se llamaban Christopher y Katherine y mi abuelo aún vive bajo el alias de _Corsair_, es algo así como un pirata intergaláctico.

Justo cuando terminaba una historia de como una raza alienígena tenía un cristal de un extraño ser llamado _Phoenix_, levanto la mirada para ver como mis padres adoptivos se vienen acercando, trato de desviar la mirada hacía mi tío Alex. Pero la curiosidad es demasiada y vuelvo a ver. Los dos tienen la misma mirada como si les hubieran dicho que mate a una persona, pasan enfrente de nosotros y llegan a una puerta para entrar en ella.

Escucho pasos a la izquierda y volteo. Veo a una mujer con un traje formal que me voltea a ver, es de cabello negro hasta los hombros, voltea a ver a Scott quien se levanta y la saluda.

"Evangeline, muchas gracias por atendernos tan rápido", veo que Alex también se levanta y la saluda. "Kevin, ven por favor", atiendo la llamada y me ponto entre mis tíos para voltear a ver a la recién llegada.

"Así que tú eres el nuevo Summers", me analiza un poco. "Eres como una combinación de estos dos", extiende su mano para saludarme. "Mucho gusto puedes llamarme Vange".

"Mucho gusto soy Kevin", volteo a ver a Scott para saber qué pasa.

"Ella será nuestra abogada, es parte del equipo, pero también trabaja en la **Corporación X** y nos ayudara en este asunto", sube su mano izquierda para ponerla en mi hombro derecho.

"Vamos chicos, hagamos esto rápido e indoloro", empieza a caminar hacía la puerta donde entraron mis padres.

Entramos en la puerta y nos encontramos con una pequeña sala de audiencia. En el lado izquierdo de la sala se encuentran mis padres adoptivos sentados con un señor de mediana edad, los tres me voltean a ver con repugnancia. Nosotros tomamos el escritorio del lado derecho.

"Estamos aquí para emitir juicio sobre la custodia del joven", el juez que se encuentra enfrente tiene el pelo ya cano, ojos oscuros y algunas cataratas. Toma una hoja y lee lo que pareciera ser un expediente. "Kevin Robinson", sigue leyendo un minuto. "Según parece la custodia es reclamada por la familia biología del muchacho. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?".

Los dos abogados se levantan y dicen al mismo tiempo: _es correcto su señoría_.

El juez voltea a ver a la señorita Evangeline. "Abogada de la familia biológica ¿Me podría explicar por qué la familia apenas pide la custodia del muchacho en?", vuelve a leer rápidamente. "¿17 años?".

"Claro que si su señoría, la familia del joven no sabía de su existencia hasta recientemente gracias a la activación de su gen mutante. Si mis clientes hubieran sabido de su existencia hace años que habrían pedido la custodia", dice mientras en la televisión que se encuentra al fondo a la derecha aparece un video del noticiero cuando detuve el helicóptero. Curioso es el primer video que veo de ello.

"Ya veo, ¿y por qué la familia desconocía de la existencia del muchacho?", el juez por primera vez me voltea a ver.

"El padre es Gabriel Summers, con estado actual de desaparecido. Desconocemos si el padre conocía la existencia del muchacho, pero quienes se encuentran requiriendo la custodia son sus hermanos Scott y Alexander Summers. Se desconoce aún la identidad de la madre, en la base de datos nacional de ADN no nos fue posible identificar una coincidencia", cuando empezó a decir lo último empezó a caminar para dejar un sobre parecido al que le dio el doc a mi tío sobre la mesa. El juez abre el sobre y lee los documentos.

Cuando termina de leerlos voltea a ver la mesa de la derecha. "¿Y los padres adoptivos desean entrar en juicio por la custodia?", yo mismo giro intentando ver la expresión de aquellos que un día llame padres, pero ellos ni siquiera me voltean a ver.

El abogado de los Robinson se levanta. "Su señoría, mis clientes no desean luchar por la custodia de hecho mientras más rápido le pueda quitar el apellido de mis clientes a ese error de la naturaleza mejor para ellos", veo que el juez entrecierra los ojos un poco y puedo sentir un poco de enojo.

"Bien, dado que las dos partes están de acuerdo en el cambio de custodia y por un favor que me han pedido acelerare el proceso para que esto quede concluido hoy. Principalmente en favor del chico que debe ser registrado rápidamente para evitar problemas legales". El voltea a verme. "¿Estás de acuerdo con eso muchacho?".

"Si... su realeza... señorita... señoría", me encuentro nervioso. Pero el juez en vez de decir algo solo ríe. Para voltear a ver a la mesa donde están los Robinson.

"En cuanto a los padres adoptivos, se impondrá una nota en su expediente para ser evaluada en futuras adopciones", eso si fue una sorpresa. El abogado de ellos eleva la voz automáticamente.

"¡Su señoría eso es injusto, como puede...!", pero la voz del juez es más alta que la del abogado.

"A un hijo no se le abandona, en ningún momento", veo la furia en sus ojos. El abogado opta por quedarse callado.

Cuando la familia Robinson y su abogado salen, no sin antes darme una mirada de desdén, el juez baja del podio y se acerca a nosotros. Veo que abraza a Scott.

"Scott tanto sin verte", el regresa el abrazo.

"Señor Michael no sabía que usted era el juez de este caso", Scott voltea a ver a nuestra abogada quien solo se encoge de hombros.

"No era mío, pero por casualidad vi tu nombre en el archivo y cobré algunos favores", el juez me dirige una mirada. Al mismo tiempo mis tíos me voltean a ver.

"El hijo del juez Michael hace algunos años tuvo una activación de su gen mutante. Estudio con nosotros en la escuela", dice tranquilamente Scott.

"Y nunca abandone a mi hijo", dice orgullosamente el hombre con toga enfrente de nosotros. "Ahora él es un investigador en la policía en Nueva York, y se lo debo al instituto. Aprovecha las enseñanzas que te puedan dar". Voltea a ver a mi tío Scott. "Le pasare el dictamen a mi secretaria personal para que tenga los papeles listos en media hora, ¿les importaría esperar?".

Después de media hora de espera donde ahora es Alex quien me bombardea de preguntas intentando conocerme mejor se acerca a nosotros la señorita Evangeline.

"Los papeles están terminados, solo necesitamos tu firma en estos papeles Scott para terminar el trámite", ella le extiende un archivo con unas cuantas hojas.

Después de 20 minutos más nos encontramos, y yo tengo un nuevo apellido oficialmente: Summers. Mis tíos toman el acuerdo de llevarme a comer al centro así que nos dirigimos hacia allá. Instintivamente tomo mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Sam que iré a la escuela en aproximadamente dos o tres horas, justo a la hora de la salida. Pero en vez de eso abro la ventana de WhatsApp de Thiago y le mando un mensaje.

**Kevin:** Hey adivina, ya tengo nuevo apellido oficialmente.

**Thiago:** Vaya eso fue rápido.

**Kevin:** No suenas feliz.

**Thiago: **No es eso, es solo que estoy en clase del doc McCoy si me ve usando el celular... Tú sabes.

**Kevin:** ¿Y te arriesgas así por mí? Que intenso.

**Thiago:** Hey solo dije que me gustaras, no que te amara.

**Kevin:** Ouch, apenas que empezaba a pensármelo.

**Thiago:** Me gustas y me gustaría explorar esa posibilidad. ¿Mejor?

**Kevin:** Mucho mejor. Espero ansioso nuestra platica esta noche, ¿y tú?

Y después de eso me quedo esperando cinco minutos la respuesta, pero el estado de Thiago no cambia a conectado. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no abandona mi rostro ante lo cual Scott en un semáforo en rojo me empieza a preguntar.

"¿Y esa sonrisa a que se debe ¿O debería preguntar a quién?". El me mira directamente, empiezo a diferenciar hacía donde ve.

"No es nada", bloqueo el celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"Pues según los rumores ayer pasaste mucho tiempo con Stella, ¿es eso cierto?", y aquí está otra vez la posibilidad de ser honesto con mi nuevo _padre_.

"¿Rumores?", pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

"Si en la mansión es difícil que algo no se sepa", el arranca de nuevo cuando la luz cambia a verde.

"Si, paso mucho tiempo con Stella... " Dejo la frase incompleta a propósito para ver la reacción se Scott.

"¿Pero...?", él me voltea a ver de reojo. "Kevin puedes confiar en mí, pero hazlo a tu tiempo. No quiero que te sientas obligado".

"No es Stella quien me hace sonreír así, pero si es alguien". Termino mientras veo el paisaje de la ciudad pasar.

"¿Cuándo estés listo me lo dirás? ", eso sonó casi como si ya lo supiera, pero eso es imposible ¿no? Ante la pregunta solo asiento.

Seguimos andando por la ciudad hasta llegar a un centro comercial grande y elegante. Si por solo estar respirando aquí siento que ya me van a cobrar. Volteo a ver a los alrededores y veo almacenes, restaurantes y tiendas.

"¿A dónde vamos?", cuando hago esta pregunta Alex nos alcanza.

"Vamos a comer para después ir a Jersey para pedir el registro de tu expediente escolar". Contesta Scott mientras señala un restaurant en el último piso del centro comercial. Cuando Scott se retira a un cajero automático, yo aprovecho para acercarme a uno de los escaparates y veo una consola de videojuegos con uno de los juegos de disparos más nuevos.

Veo que un hombre se para a unos metros míos. De reojo levanto la mirada y por un segundo me parece que tiene los ojos rojos. Me tallo mis propios ojos y volteo a ver al hombre mientras se acerca a mí.

"Joven Robinson", el hombre extiende su mano. "¿Cómo se encuentra?", volteo a verlo confundido. "En realidad espero poder verlo en el próximo juego, creo que será dentro de dos domingos". Ahí es cuando su cara encaja. Es un reclutador del **Colegio de Tecnología de la Ciudad de Nueva York**, la escuela a la que quería ir saliendo de la preparatoria y por la que me he estado esforzando en el americano.

"Lo lamento, pero ya no jugare en ese juego", digo mientras trato de recordar el nombre del reclutador.

"¿Por qué ¿Qué paso?", el me observa a unos pasos de distancia.

"Cambié de escuela. Y de apellido", el me mira sorprendido.

"¿De apellido ¿Ahora cuál es?", atrás veo que se acercan mis tíos.

"Ahora se apellida Summers", dice orgulloso Scott. "¿Y usted es?".

"Soy el señor Brown, tenía el ojo puesto en Kevin para añadirlo a las filas de nuestra escuela, pero dime muchacho ¿sigues jugando?". Volteo a ver a mi tío pues no sé qué contestar.

"En la escuela a la que asistirá no hay... Equipos propiamente", Scott se pone aún lado mío.

"Es una lástima en realidad quería reclutarlo", dice el hombre mientras voltea a ver a Scott. El señor Brown le entrega una tarjeta. "Aquí tiene mi número si le sigue interesando a Kevin".

"Gracias". Scott mete la tarjeta en su camisa y me voltea a ver.

"Veo que eres bueno, si una universidad te sigue así". El levanta la mirada para ver la consola y se aproxima rápidamente Alex.

"Sera mejor que vallamos a comer si es que quieren llegar a la escuela", Alex empieza a caminar y yo lo sigo rápidamente.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo cuando volteo a buscar al señor Brown ya no está a la vista.

"¿Y de qué universidad era ese reclutador?", es Alex quien pregunta.

"Del Colegio de la Tecnología", digo sin cuidado volteando a ver dónde están las escaleras.

Los dos me voltean a ver mientras empezamos a platicar sobre cómo serán las cosas ahora. Alex me propone que de vez en cuando puedo ir a visitarlo, sin embargo, seguiré viviendo en la mansión. La platica sigue agradable y poco a poco voy conociendo no solo de mi familia biológica sino también de mi nueva familia adoptiva. Descubro que Alex sale con una mutante llamada Polaris.

Cuando terminamos de comer Alex se despide diciendo que tiene algunos mandados que hacer. Por lo cual Scott y yo en un cómodo silencio nos dirigimos a Jersey. Después de una hora de camino donde yo vengo jugando con la radio del coche de Scott a lo lejos alcanzo a ver la preparatoria.

"¿Vas a querer despedirte de alguien?", muerdo mi labio inferior y volteo a verlo.

"Tal vez...", él se queda en silencio un minuto y abre los labios para decirme algo, pero parece que lo piensa dos veces.

Después de cinco minuto más al fin llegamos y Scott manda un mensaje en su celular y voltea a verme para que empecemos a caminar. Cuando empiezo a caminar por el pasillo principal, alcanzo a ver como todos los alumnos de los salones del primer piso empiezan a voltear hacia nosotros.

Intento centrar mi atención al lugar que vamos. No quiero escuchar lo que están pensando. Sin pensar cuantas puertas pasamos y sin contar cuantas caras han girado tanto en mi dirección como en otras intentando no dirigirme la mirada.

"Buenos días en que puedo ayudarle". La secretaría levanta la mirada del monitor en el que su atención estaba enfocada.

"Si, vengo por los papeles y el historial académico de mi sobrino", él le extiende los debidos papeles a la secretaria que empieza a leerlos uno por uno. Yo opto por sentarme en una las sillas. La secretaría me dirige una mirada rápida y una sonrisa amable para después entrar en la oficina de la directora.

Mi tío analiza un minuto el cuarto. Y llama mi atención con un chasquido de lengua, cuando volteo a verlo me señala la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando dirijo la mirada hacía donde me señalan veo a Samuel saludándome. Me levanto y camino hacía el, cuando salgo de la oficina me recargo sobre unos casilleros cercanos.

"¿Estado bien? ", me dice mientras busca mi mirada para después corroborar si viene alguien. Se acerca e intenta darme un beso en los labios, pero no los abro. "Tengo 2 días sin saber de ti", se retira para ver mi expresión.

"He estado un poco ocupado, y aparte pensé que tú ya no querías saber nada de mi", el me mira extrañado.

"¿La pelea del día de la feria? Fue una pelea como la de cualquier otra relación no era en serio que quisiera terminar". Busca que le mire directamente a los ojos, pero no puedo es una situación extraña. No sé qué decir, no sé cuáles son las reglas de las relaciones después de todo Sam es mi primer novio (y antes no tuve novias). "Se que me vas a decir que no, y que me pediste tiempo, pero de igual manera voy a preguntar: ¿vas a ir al baile conmigo?". Se ve extrañamente emocionado.

"No sé, voy a cambiar de escuela", el abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

"¿Por qué ¿Qué paso?", pregunta con interés.

"¿En serio ¿No viste lo que paso el día de la feria?", mi mirada se vuelve incrédula. "Pasaron muchas cosas y me moveré a un instituto en el Condado de Westchester", él pone una mano bajo su mentón en una forma pensativa.

"No es lejos, aun así, podrías venir", me mira esperanzado. "Aparte no entiendo cuál es el problema, podrías seguir viniendo aquí", desvía su mirada al patio.

"Es una historia larga, en resumen: mi familia me corrió por ser mutante, mi familia biológica me encontró y me quieren con ellos", cierro los ojos ante el recuerdo de los sucesos de los dos últimos días.

El asoma un poco su cabeza en la oficina para posteriormente voltear a verme. "¿Él es tu padre?", en realidad no deseo dar explicaciones de por qué o quién, así solo termino asintiendo. "Me parece conocido", el saca su celular para buscar. "Espera, ¿es el mutante conocido como _Cyclops_ ¿Tu papá es un X-Men? ", yo solo encojo los hombros.

Justo cuando voy a contestarle veo que una figura sale de la puerta de la oficina. Es Scott, voltea a ver a Sam un momento. "Kevin la directora desea vernos", voltea a ver a Sam. "¿Es tu amigo?", mi tío extiende la mano para saludarlo.

"Mucho gusto señor, soy Samuel", el me voltea a ver un momento como deliberando que información soltar. "Soy el mejor amigo de Kevin, me estaba platicando que lo van a cambiar de escuela".

"Así es justo por eso estamos aquí", voltea a verme. "Será mejor que nos apuremos".

Me despido de Samuel y camino detrás de Scott para entrar en la oficina de la directora que no espera con dos carpetas. Nos saluda a los dos y nos sentamos, ella es quien inicia la plática.

"Buenos días señor Summers, cuando supe de la oficina de servicios sociales acerca del cambio de custodia con respecto a Kevin me sorprendí, no pensé que sus padres adoptivos fueran tan... cerrados de mente", la directora voltea a verme. "Pero me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu familia biológica. Entiendo que quieras moverte al instituto, estoy al tanto cual es la función, pero algunos de tus compañeros han hecho un movimiento para que se aplique tolerancia cero en discriminación", Scott me voltea a ver de reojo. "Ellos quieren que te quedes". Inmediatamente volteo a ver a Scott.

"Es tu decisión", él dice mientras se acomoda un poco más en su silla. "En la mansión tendrás siempre tu hogar. Y definitivamente no podría dejarte vivir solo, pero si tu lo quieres se podría arreglar", volteo a ver por la ventana hacia afuera esperando que la mejor respuesta venga con el viento que sopla.


	4. Capítulo 04

Este es un fanfic basado en las historias de los comics Marvel. Hecho por un fan y para fans, sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. Los derechos de los personajes registrados bajo la marca Marvel le pertenecen a la compañía **The Walt Disney Company**.

Los comics se llevan a cabo en el universo #616. Las cosas aquí en el universo #615 cambian, aquí hay algunos personajes nuevos, y algunos hechos han ocurrido diferente. Espero disfruten de esta locura mía.

**Universo Marvel #615 - Voidward****:**

**Capítulo 4.**

Vamos por el camino, el viento pega en mi cara. Tengo que admitir que me gusta este asunto de la velocidad sobre ruedas. De reojo veo como Scott me dirige cortas pero intensas miradas. Sonrió cuando el acelera a cerca de los 120 kms/hr el me voltea a ver y sonríe.

"Así que te gusta la velocidad", ante lo cual asiento.

"No sé, es emocionante ir a altas velocidades", digo volteando a ver el bosque como avanza. En el cielo un ruido llama mi atención, una Centinela. Durante las pláticas con Scott me platico cual era la situación con eso. Se supone que están aquí para protegernos, pero la realidad es que están para asegurarse que no salgamos, siento una presión en el pecho. "El rugido del motor", lo digo refiriéndome al motor de automóvil de Scott, pero viendo al cielo.

"Hey, no te harán daño", dice paternalmente Scott y eso me hace sonreír. El Centinela se pierde en el cielo entre las nubes, creo que algunos modelos tienen modo sigilo.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión ya es tarde y varios se encuentran afuera haciendo tareas de las clases o simplemente están pasando el tiempo. Cuando volteo a ver a Scott él se encuentra hablando con las maestras Ororo y Kitty. Las dos me sonríen.

"Entonces las felicitaciones por delante tengo entendido", es la señorita Munroe quien se acerca y me da un abrazo.

"Si gracias maestra", ella me voltea a ver y me suelta del abrazo. Atrás de ella veo a la señorita Kitty.

"Estas en casa", me sonríe amablemente.

Mi mirada se desvía automáticamente y empiezo a barrer las áreas verdes buscando a alguien en especial, sin embargo, ni en las áreas verdes, ni en las canchas, ni en las piscinas lo veo. Cuando termino de escanear siento tres miradas sobre mí. Volteo sonrojado bajo el escrutinio de los 3 X-Men.

"¿Buscando a alguien Kevin?", la señorita Kitty con un tono juguetón más como una amiga que como una maestra. Lo pienso un minuto y prometí que iba a ser más honesto conmigo mismo y con los demás.

"Si", volteo a ver dentro de la mansión. "Creo que iré adentro a buscar", Scott me mira.

"Está bien, pero recuerda que tienes tarea", solo asiento con la cabeza para salir corriendo adentro de la mansión. A lo lejos puedo escuchar como Ororo le dice a Scott: _serás un buen padre para ese chico_.

Cuando me encuentro en el pasillo principal de la mansión alcanzo a divisar por uno de los accesos que Stella se viene acercando. Ahorita solo deseo platicar a solas con Thiago, así que salgo corriendo por otro pasillo el cual aún no sé dónde lleve, pero es la opción más segura. Cuando empiezo a internarme veo una biblioteca y un muchacho adentro, es rubio, mucho más rubio que yo con ojos azules pero lo que realmente llama la atención es la tonalidad de su piel, es un tostado casi dorado. El me voltea a ver curioso.

"Eres Kevin, el nuevo Summers", dice tranquilamente.

"Eres Joshua", después de lo que me paso con Thiago empecé a poner más atención a mis compañeros de clase, cosa que parece ser que funciono.

"Todos me dicen Elixir aquí", se levanta con un libro de biología en la mano izquierda y extiende la derecha a forma de saludo. Cuando estrecho su mano recuerdo que el pasa mucho tiempo con Thiago, repentinamente me siento celoso y volteo a otro lado retirando rápidamente la mano.

Miro al piso pensando si preguntarle o no sobre Thiago. Pero mis ganas de verlo sobrepasan mis celos.

"¿Disculpa has visto a Thiago?". El me mira un minuto como intentando pensar.

"Su cuarto", señala la parte superior de la mansión.

"Gracias", me despido con la mano y doy media vuelta.

Tengo mucho cuidado al momento de subir al segundo piso de que no me vea Stella. Cuando ubico la puerta de su cuarto entro sin tocar y al momento de entrar cierro con seguro. Cuando me doy vuelta, lo veo recostado sobre su cama, el me mira curioso y a mi lado la luz de la televisión es lo que alumbra en su mayoría el cuarto. El sol afuera de empieza a ocultar y ya poca luz entra gracias a las cortinas.

Cuando empiezo a caminar volteo a ver la televisión, el canal Discovery Channel. Al parecer es un especial sobre depredadores del desierto. Me siento aun lado de él en su cama y el me mira, nadie dice una palabra. Parece un juego para ver quién es el primero en ceder.

Estamos ahí en su cama el acostado y yo sentado, el pareciera estar prestando atención al programa, pero sé que no es así.

"¡Ya Summers! Es desesperante estar en silencio", el me mira. Volteo a verlo y mi mirada normalmente sería de orgullo al haber triunfado, pero no es así, mi mirada se suaviza.

"No me llames Summers", el me mira curioso.

"¿Entonces ¿Te debo llamar _amor mío_?", él sonríe sarcásticamente y yo le correspondo con un codazo en el brazo derecho.

"Kevin está bien", el me hace espacio en su cama y termino recargado sobre la cabecera de su cama y él se pone a mi altura.

"¿Cómo supiste qué estaba aquí?", veo que sí me pone atención, pero ve las imágenes en la pantalla.

"Tu amigo Joshua", escupo sin quererlo con un sentimiento de celos. El me voltea a ver analizando mi cara.

"Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo", el me mira aun sin mover su mirada. "Pero solo es eso, chico celoso", ante la aclaración bajo la mirada. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?".

"Cansado. La directora de mi antigua preparatoria me ofreció regresar con total _seguridad_, algo así como una tolerancia cero a ataques de bullying", el me mira sorprendido un momento para después regresar su mirada a la pantalla.

"¿Y qué dijo el director Summers?", la pregunta parece sincera al igual que la anterior, pero siento dolor en Thiago.

"Me dio la oportunidad de elegir, dijo que podría tramitar un permiso especial para la escuela", volteo a verlo y espero que el me mire, pero no lo hace. "Decidí quedarme aquí, en tres días me siento más a gusto que en dos años y medio en aquella escuela", termino sonriendo.

Empezamos a platicar de todo un poco. Cuando menos lo espero ya solo hay luces artificiales en la mansión y se escucha que alguien toca en la puerta, para posteriormente escucharse un grito.

"Wildsoul, abre la puerta por el amor de Dios. Logan busca alguien que le ayude con su entrenamiento personal", al reconocer la voz de afuera volteo a ver a Thiago.

Él se me acerca al oído y empieza a susurrar. "Es mi mejor amigo y mi compañero de cuarto", él se separa un poco para ver mi reacción. "Si quieres puedo decirle que se valla, pero a veces es terco", el me mira seriamente esperando mi respuesta.

"Déjalo entrar", digo tomando una decisión. El me mira cuestionando mi respuesta como para estar seguro. En respuesta yo me levanto y abro la puerta. Cuando él puede acostumbrarse al cuarto oscuro mira a Thiago en la cama para después observarme a mí un minuto.

"Ehhh si lo desean puedo regresar después", el da un paso atrás y Thiago toma la palabra.

"Ya pasa, solo estamos platicando", el mira desde la cama como Joshua pasa y yo cierro la puerta. Cuando regreso me siento en el piso recargándome en la cama de Thiago. Elixir me observa atento.

"Así que por eso no has parado de hablar de él, en todo el día, los últimos dos días", volteo a ver sorprendido a Thiago quien esta sonrojado, él toma una almohada que estaba a su izquierda y se la lanza a su mejor amigo.

"Cállate", yo solo sonrió ante la incomodidad de Thiago. Pero al final decido compadecerme de mi nuevo, ¿amigo?

"¿Y qué fue eso de Wildsoul?", miro a Joshua.

"Todos aquí tenemos algo así como un apodo", empieza a explicarme mientras se recarga en su cama. "Por ejemplo yo soy Elixir", señala a Thiago y continua. "Él es Wildsoul", después voltea a ver al techo. "Más que sobrenombres son más nombres de guerra, como códigos", asiento ante la explicación de Elixir.

Entre discusiones sobre que nombre de guerra debería adoptar pasa la tarde y se vuelve noche. Bajo a cenar con el grupo de amigos de Thiago y se nos une Stella. Así pasa un día, y otro, y pasa una semana. Pasa un mes. En este mes retomo el contacto con Heimkel y Solomon. Nos mensajeamos poniéndonos al corriente y bromeando sobre el grupo de super héroes al que deberíamos pertenecer. He visto 3 veces a Sam y en las tres veces ha vuelto a tocar el tema de nosotros, aun no me atrevo a decirle que tengo algo con alguien más, fuera de eso trata de ser un novio más comprensivo de lo que lo fue los seis meses que salimos. Es incómodo.

También he ido descubriendo cosas de Thiago, sus poderes son especialmente interesantes, posee una especie de telepatía que le permite adquirir rasgos animales y guardarlos en su ADN. Entre sus rasgos destacables es que puede sacar varios tipos de garras y colas. Se que proviene de México y le costó mucho dejar a sus padres allá, pero los ataques de odio ocasionados por el racismo fue lo que lo impulso a venir a la mansión.

En este mismo mes mi relación con Thiago se vuelve más profunda y significativa para mí, y por lo que se también para él. Justamente falta un día para cumplir el mes exacto cuando Thiago, Joshua, y Alani (una chica que tiene poderes similares a los de la señorita Kitty), nos encontramos en una de las mesas de camping de la mansión. Cuando empezamos a caminar él me toma por el brazo, cuando volteo a verlo me está sonriendo y baja la velocidad dejando que Alani y Joshua entren en la casa primero. Volteo a ver a Thiago con una ceja levantada.

"Mañana, tu y yo, nos perderemos en los bosques de la mansión", volteo a verlo curioso. "Yo llevare la comida".

"¿Cocinas?", sonríe orgulloso. "Esa información es nueva".

"Mi madre me enseño, te mostrare algunos platillos típicos de México", volteo a verlo y muevo la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

"Nunca me has hablado de tus padres", digo mientras empezamos a caminar de nuevo.

"Pensé que no querrías hablar de ello". Él toma la puerta y me cede el paso. "Tú puedes preguntar lo que gustes, no tengo secretos para ti", me sonríe al cerrar la puerta.

"¿DÓNDE HAN ESTADO?", el grito proviene de la parte superior, es Stella.

"Afuera estábamos hablando un poco sobre este mes que Kevin ha estado aquí", Thiago sonríe.

"De hecho Thiago me iba a ayudar a estudiar biología, nos vemos en la cena", tomo la mano de mi amigo y lo arrastro corriendo hacía mi cuarto. Antes de que terminemos de subir escucho que Stella nos grita: _pero no llevamos biología_.

Mi cuarto en este mes ha cambiado. Lo he adornado para hacerlo mío, enfrente de mi cama en la parte superior de la pared hay un poster del Capitán América. Ahora aun lado de la pantalla LED ahora hay una consola X-Box One, en la mesa de trabajo hay una laptop y aun lado de mi cama hay un pequeño buro con una lampara y una foto mía y de Scott en el primer juego de americano al que me llevo. Me acuesto en la cama y Thiago se sienta en la silla de mesa observándome. Con la cabeza hago un movimiento para indicarle que se acerque.

El sonriendo se levanta y como si de un depredador se tratara él se acuesta en mi cama y yo automáticamente busco refugio en su pecho, el pasa la mano izquierda por arriba de mi hombro y me abraza. Nos hubiéramos quedado ahí mucho más rato (de hecho, de ser sincero si por mi fuera le hubiera pedido que se quedara toda la noche), pero mi estomago hace un ruido por hambre.

"Vayamos a cenar antes de que se acaben lo bueno", él me dice para posteriormente empezarnos a levantar para salir del cuarto, pero mi teléfono suena.

"Te alcanzo abajo, apártame un plato de cereal con fresas". Él me sonríe. Y yo regreso por mi celular, al desbloquearlo veo un mensaje de alguien a quien no espero: Samuel.

**Samuel:** Guapo, mañana es el baile. ¿Vendrás conmigo? (Sí, aun guardo esperanzas).

Vuelvo a bloquear el celular y me propongo a hablar seriamente con Sam la próxima vez que lo vea en persona (que por supuesto no será mañana). Cuando salgo del cuarto me encuentro con el profesor Logan que me observa atentamente.

"Junior rompiendo las reglas", veo que levanta una ceja.

"No entiendo a lo que se refiere profesor", digo mientras me sonrojo delatándome. Ya sé que el profesor Logan tiene un excelente olfato (si es algo así como un rastreador profesional).

"Escucha Junior, sé que no es mi asunto, pero... ", el voltea a ver a la izquierda como buscando que decir, hablar no es definitivamente lo suyo. "Aquí nadie te va a juzgar y creo que al _Flaco_ le gustaría saberlo por ti y no por alguien más. Aparte en esta mansión las cosas no se quedan ocultas mucho tiempo", el empieza a caminar lentamente.

"Gracias profesor Logan", no sé por cual consejo le di gracias. Veo que desaparece en su cuarto.

La noche transcurre con normalidad, la cena con mi familia adoptiva siempre es caótica pero divertida. A pesar de los pronósticos Thiago regresa a su cuarto, no me animo a decirle que duerma en el mío hasta que yo hable con Scott.

Llego hasta el cuarto de Scott y toco suavemente. Normalmente a esta hora siempre vengo a platicar con él antes de dormir.

"Pasa", cuando abro la puerta veo que se encuentra viendo las noticias.

"Perón no quería interrumpir", me disculpo para intentar cerrar la puerta.

"Vamos, no es nada solo estoy poniéndome al corriente". El me hace espacio en el sillón que tiene en su cuarto. Me acerco y me siento. "¿Qué pasa?", tomo mis rodillas con mis manos.

"Lo que pasa es que yo...", busco algún tema para sacar conversación. "Heimkel y Solomon han hablado de salir un día en la noche, ¿crees que O.N.E. me pueda dar el permiso?". El me mira un minuto antes de responder.

"Supongo que sí, siempre que has pedido permisos has regresado a tiempo y nunca has ocasionado problemas", el abre la boca para decir algo, pero se detiene.

"¿Qué pasa?", le animo a decirme.

"Mañana se cumple un mes de que has estado en la mansión. Quiero saber si estas feliz aquí. Quiero saber si... ", veo que se queda trabado a media frase. Algo muy poco frecuente en el líder de un equipo heroico.

"¿... soy feliz contigo como papá adoptivo?", el me mira sorprendido.

"No puedo negar que a veces pienso en mi padre", volteo a ver por la ventana cerca las estrellas que brillan en el cielo pensando en que punto del ancho universo estará mí papá. "Me pregunto si el supiera de mí, que pensaría", bajó la mirada y siento que una lagrima brota de mi ojo izquierdo. "Me pregunto si mi presencia podría aliviar la traición de Xavier", tomo un largo suspiro y me limpio la lagrima. "Pero también a veces pienso que me parezco más a ti y a Alex", me toco el cabello rubio y sonrió. "Hasta el profesor Logan me dice Junior".

Scott se mueve rápido y me envuelve en un abrazo. Y yo se lo correspondo.

"Te quiero mucho", mi boca se mueve sin que mi cerebro registre lo que dijo, pero opto por continuar. "Y sí, soy muy feliz viviendo aquí". El me suelta del abrazo.

"Pediré tu permiso para el día que quieras salir con tus amigos y luego pediré uno para que nosotros salgamos por ahí", me sonríe. Me levanto para salir del cuarto y escucho su voz de nuevo. "¿Era todo lo que tenías por decir?", me muerdo el labio inferior levemente.

"Si, buenas noches", cuando salgo él me dice una línea que ya conozco y que hace más real mi pensamiento que Scott ya sabe la verdad: _cuando estés listo_.

Regreso a mi cuarto para tranquilamente acostarme, me toma más de un cuarto de hora dormirme, pero al final lo logro un sueño empieza, ese sueño, comúnmente lo tengo una o dos veces por semana. Las ultimas ocasiones alcanzo a recorrer algo de la ciudad antes de despertarme. Todo empieza como siempre recorriendo un páramo de hielo y nieve, mi pequeña barcaza choca contra un bloque realmente gigantesco de hielo, llego de nuevo a esa ciudad.

"Kevin... " Otra vez esa voz llamándome, hace algún tiempo descubrí que la voz es femenina, en varios sueños he intentado rastrear su origen, pero me es imposible. Pero por primera vez me animo a utilizar mis habilidades. Mi sondeo psíquico me confirma dos cosas. La primera es que este no es mi sueño, alguien está mandando este escenario a mi cabeza. Y la segunda es la que me da un poco de miedo, no puedo detectar a nadie; ni siquiera porque estamos en mi cabeza, ella es el intruso y eso implica que es demasiado poderosa.

Repaso la escena y en una explanada más adelante veo una figura y la voz vuelve a resonar en mi cabeza _Keeeviiin_.

Me levanto bañado en sudor frío, observo mi alrededor tomo mi celular y observo la hora, 4:35 AM. Me levanto para ir por un poco de agua, mi corazón aún está acelerado. Llego a la cocina y para mi decepción Thiago no se encuentra levantado. Llego al refrigerador y tomo un vaso con agua fría y me siento en la barra. Por un momento pienso que escucho a Thiago bajar, pero si obtuvo alguna característica del oso es su capacidad de hibernar. Entrecierro los ojos y empiezo a subir de nuevo para empezar arreglarme para la clase del profesor Logan.

Justo me encuentro cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto cuando escucho una voz dirigida a mí. "¿Esta todo bien?", me detengo un minuto y volteo a ver en la oscuridad para ver unos ojos naranjas, con las pupilas dilatadas como de gato, supongo que para ver en la oscuridad.

"Tuve una pesadilla", abro la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

"¿La ciudad en el hielo otra vez?", el camina para acercarse a mi cama y se mete en ella.

Volteo para acostarme a su lado. Él me abraza y nos quedamos ahí callados quince minutos cuando a las afueras se escucha el grito: _¡AFUERA FLOJOS!_ Thiago se le levanta y toma uno de los cambios que ha dejado en mi cuarto, y yo mismo me preparo para la clase.

El día pasa regularmente, seguimos a través de las clases hasta que son las 3 PM, cuando todos nos dirigimos a la mansión después de clase del profesor Robert, Thiago utiliza el vínculo mental que cree hace una semana con él.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a preparar pizza", alcanzo a escuchar como Stella comenta a los demás.

"_Te deshaces de los demás, subes, te cambias y te veo en el lado oeste del jardín principal_", el me mira sonriendo. "_Aunque sospecho que te será difícil deshacerte de tu amiga_". Posteriormente el empieza a aumentar la velocidad con la que camina.

"Thiago, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?", ella me toma por el brazo para posteriormente colgarse de mi brazo izquierdo y caminar a mi lado.

"Lo lamento, pero tengo planes ya", el me mira directamente e instintivamente sonrió. Alcanzo a ver como Joshua le da un codazo a Alani para verla con complicidad.

"Creo que Kevin quiere ir a bañarse ¿Qué te parece si vamos empezando con la masa? Alani y yo te ayudaremos", Joshua toma a Stella obligándola a soltarme y Alani la toma del otro brazo para empezar a llevarla hacía la cocina.

Yo aprovecho para subir rápidamente, llego al baño y tomo una ducha de carácter urgente. Salgo y busco un pantalón de mezclilla negro, y tomo una camisa sin mangas. Cuando estoy vestido tomo el gel para peinarme. Cuando estoy a punto de salir volteo a ver dónde están mis cosas de aseo personal y miro uno de los perfumes que me regalo Scott hace unos días, me acerco y roció un poco del perfume en mi cuello y mis muñecas.

Cuando me acerco a las escaleras veo que la profesora Kitty se encuentra subiendo, voltea a verme y una sonrisa de complicidad aparece en su rostro. "¿A dónde tan arreglado Kevin?", mi cuerpo reacciona haciéndome sonrojar.

"Tengo... algo parecido a una cita", ella se para enfrente mío y me mira fijamente.

"¿Se puede saber con quién?", ella pregunta de una manera seria, pero respetuosa.

"Thiago", respondo rascando la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

"Buen gusto", ella me sonríe ligeramente. "¿Ya le dijiste a Scott?".

Niego con la cabeza. "Lo intenté anoche, pero... no pude", volteo a ver en la puerta principal como Thiago sale rápidamente. Ella observa mi movimiento de ojos y voltea de reojo.

"No te demores mucho. Pero ya no te entretengo, creo que te esperan", ella sigue subiendo rumbo a los dormitorios.

Yo bajo rápidamente y cruzo tratando de no ser visto desde la cocina. Cuando estoy fuera de la mansión sigo corriendo y llego justo a tiempo para ver como Thiago trae una cesta de día de campo. El me voltea a ver, cuando lo alcanzo empezamos a caminar sin decir nada, solo lo dejo guiarme.

Cuando por fin se detiene es una colina en uno de los extremos de los limites de la mansión, desde aquí se puede apreciar un paisaje bastante peculiar, debido a que la mansión se encuentra bastante alejada de casi todo a lo lejos se pueden observar las montañas, un poco más cerca el pueblo más cercano y dos granjas. El ambiente se torna más fresco mientras el sol se empieza a ocultar. Llegamos y nos sentamos en una manta que él trae.

Empezamos a platicar entre diversos platillos que trae, hay una variedad bastante inusual de mariscos. Me presenta algo llamado enchiladas y sopes. La platica al igual que la comida es diversa el me platica de su familia, tiene una hermana mayor y un hermano menor, pero que ninguno de ellos presento aún una mutación. Es tío por parte de su hermana de dos niños pequeños. El me pregunta sobre mi anterior familia adoptiva, le platico un poco como era todo antes del fatídico día, aunque en realidad ya no se si se le podría decir así. También me pregunta sobre mi pesadilla, pero inmediatamente le cambio el tema. Y lentamente abordamos una multitud de temas. Cuando menos lo pensamos ya son cerca de las 7:30 PM.

"Es tarde", el voltea a ver como la luna resplandece en el cielo. "Será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que tu tío mande a todo equipo a buscarte", el empieza a levantarse y guardar los plásticos en los que trajo la comida. Cuando vamos caminando por el bosque de regreso el me mira de reojo. "¿Sabes? Hace un mes te dije que me llamabas la atención lo suficiente para querer conocerte", mi respiración se contiene por un minuto. "Ahora estoy seguro que no solo me gustas, creo que empiezo a quererte más allá de un simple amigo", el vuelve a mirar al frente.

"Creo que yo también empiezo a sentir algo más profundo por ti", bajó la mirada para asegurarme de no tropezar con una rama, pero también para ocultarme del escrutinio de la mirada de Thiago.

"¿Entonces te hice olvidar al profesor Drake?", puedo sentir como el esta sonriendo al decir eso.

"El profesor es sexy como el infierno, irónicamente. Pero tu aparte de ser sexy eres... único, me haces sentir seguro y es raro lo sé, pero siento que gracias a ti puedo estar en mi centro", elijo cuidadosamente mis palabras.

"Solo hay algo". En mi corazón se forma un nudo pues puedo sentir el nerviosismo de Thiago. "Te quiero mucho, quiero ser tu pareja, tu novio. Pero no quiero ser tu secreto", el baja la mirada. "Soy un mutante demipansexual y cuando salí de México me prometí que nunca fingiría ser algo que no soy ni me avergonzaría de mi mismo. Y no lo haré por nadie". Sus palabras a pesar de que son firmes las logro comprender y no las pronuncia con afán de herirme.

"Hablare con Scott", el me mira buscando un rastro de mentira en mi rostro. Esta platica con Thiago es diferente a la que tuve con Samuel, con Sam no tenía esta urgencia por no perderlo, me pesaba, pero no era una necesidad.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión parece ser que muchos eligieron ver películas en la sala comunal, inclusive algunos de los profesores esta allá. Cunado llegamos veo que ahí se encuentra Stella que no dice nada solo me dirige una mirada de reojo, pero se queda en silencio, me siento en el piso en las cercanías con Thiago.

La noche transcurre con normalidad, pero cuando me acerco al cuarto de Scott para hablar con él, escucho la voz de la profesora Frost, hablando algo de acerca de un acta de registro de superhumanos, la discusión es acalorada por lo que prefiero apartarme y regresar a mi cuarto temprano. Le mando un mensaje a Thiago.

**Kevin:** Intente hablar con Scott, pero esta ocupado mañana regresando hablare con él.

**Thiago:** ¿Regresando ¿Saldrás? Es sábado pensé que podríamos hace la tarea juntos.

**Kevin: **Saldré con unos amigos por la tarde noche, iré a Nueva York, pero el resto del día soy todo tuyo. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

**Thiago:** Hey somos pareja, pero no por eso tienes que perder tu identidad. Ve, diviértete y regresa a mí, hay que darnos tiempo de extrañarnos.

**Kevin: **¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto? Descansa, buenas noches.

**Thiago:** Lo sé, tienes suerte ¿Verdad? Descansa, buenas noches. Si tienes la pesadilla llámame e iré inmediatamente.

Me acuesto en mi cama y me siento sumamente feliz, fue un día largo, me siento feliz pero cansado. Casi inmediatamente caigo dormido. Por fortuna esta noche no tengo ese extraño sueño. La noche transcurre tranquila y sin problemas.

Cuando abro los ojos es sábado y hoy por fortuna la única clase que tenemos fue cancelada. Paso la mayoría del día con Thiago realizando tareas, paramos por momentos para comer o platicar. Y otros momentos llegan acompañantes, gran parte del día Stella se encuentra con nosotros. Espero poder solucionar todo esto con Scott para aclarar la situación con Stella.

Cuando ya son las 6:00 PM me acerco a donde están estacionados algunos vehículos, me dirijo hacía una motocicleta roja, marca **Ducati**, específicamente el modelo **X Diavel** en un color plateado. Fue un obsequio de Scott, justo cuando me encuentro poniéndome una chamarra y tomo el casco que esta aún lado escucho unos pasos atrás de mí.

"Es la primera vez que vas solo ¿Estarás bien?", es la voz de Scott.

"Estoy un poco nervioso", sonrió mientras subo a la moto y pongo las llaves en su lugar. "Pero regresare temprano lo prometo", el me mira dudoso.

"Bien, cuídate por favor", el me observa como enciendo la motocicleta. Y yo empiezo a andar hacia la salida del territorio de la mansión.

Cuando voy en camino el sol empieza a ocultarse y el frio se empieza intensificar. Me lleva algún tiempo, pero al final abordo mi destino, llego aparco la moto en el lugar designado para este tipo de vehículos. Bajó y llevo el casco a mi lado. Cuando volteo a ver la entrada del bar mi celular suena, lo saco y veo un mensaje de Heimkel en el grupo que tenemos con Solomon.

**Heimkel:** ¿Entonces como quedo la salida siempre ¿Nos veremos la próxima semana?

**Solomon:** En realidad quería salir este fin, los exámenes me volvieron loco.

**Kevin:** Lo lamento este fin surgieron otros planes. Pero sí, el próximo fin de semana nos veremos.

**Solomon:** Más te vale tenemos un poco mas de un mes sin verte.

**Heimkel:** ¿Todo bien por allá?

**Kevin:** Si todo bien, es algo que necesito comprobar. Nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Cuando volteo a ver el parque se encuentra cerca recuerdo que me encuentro en Hell's Kitchen, vine aquí con un propósito: necesito saber si en realidad este es el estilo de vida que quiero. Volteo a ver el letrero que marca **Hardware**, es un pequeño bar gay. Ajusto mi chamarra y me acerco a la puerta, el cadenero me pide mi identificación, pero un pequeño asalto psíquico me permite implantar el recuerdo de que ya le di la identificación.

Al final entro y veo que el bar se encuentra un poco concurrido, me imagino que es por que es sábado. Me siento en la barra y pido una cerveza. Cuando por fin la tengo en mi mano me siento en la barra y volteo a ver el ambiente. No mal entiendas no vine a flirtear con alguien solo quiero ver el ambiente. En realidad, no me siento insólito aquí pero cuando veo a varías parejas juntas inmediatamente supe que lo disfrutaría más con Thiago.

Pero no quise invitarlo por que esto tenía que ser un descubrimiento personal. Veo que un muchacho de unos 22 años se acerca a mí.

"Hey, ¿qué haces aquí solo?", el me observa interesado.

"Solo bebiendo una cerveza", digo al darle un trago al tarro que tengo en la mano derecha. "Amigo, no estoy interesando en nada solo quiero un momento de soledad", digo de manera seria y tajante.

"Curioso, los de tu estilo no suelen andar solos estos días", se acerca peligrosamente. Cuando intento apartarme, siento como una aguja se inserta en mi brazo derecho. "Esto desactivara temporalmente tus poderes", él sonríe de una manera muy poco amistosa.

"Aléjate", intento moverme, pero mis músculos no responden. Cuando pienso que voy a caer al piso el me sostiene y me lleva afuera de nuevo. Intento pedir auxilio, pero hasta los músculos de la garganta no me responden.

Al final me lleva a un callejón en las cercanías cuando aparecen más hombres. Inmediatamente un brillo llama mi atención, un pin, diablos: **Amigos de la Humanidad**. Otra vez no. Empiezan los golpes, limpios al menos esta vez, no hay navajas ni bates. En total puedo contar cinco hombres con todo y el que trajo aquí, si pudiera recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Pero no tengo suerte.

Después de algunos golpes y moretones en el cuerpo. Mi _anfitrión_ se dirige a los demás. "Déjenme a solas con él", siento como un hilo de sangre sale de mi labio.

"Pero jefe pensé que podríamos divertirnos un poco más", ahí es cuando uno de los amigos de este hombre saca una navaja.

"Eh dicho que me dejen solo", la voz suena más fuerte y los otros hombres se voltean a ver entre ellos. Se alejan murmurando entre ellos.

El hombre me voltea a ver desde arriba. Mete la mano a su chaqueta, por un minuto pienso que va a sacar un arma de fuego y que aquí es hasta donde llego. Pero en su lugar saca un tubo en ensayo, el dedo índice de su mano derecha cambia a una garra y me rasga la mejilla derecha. Cuando el brote de sangre es suficientemente fuerte, se agacha y deja caer sangre en el tubo de ensayo.

"Eso es lo que quieren los humanos, debes pensar si el sueño de tu querido tío es una realidad o solo una ilusión", dice mientras se levanta. Cuando lo hace la sombra del callejón cubre su cara y sus ojos emiten un brillo rojo, carmesí y terriblemente conocido. "Deberías saber que los X-Men no tienen todas las respuestas ni son la única opción".

El hombre se levanta y empieza a alejarse del sitio donde estoy cuando se empieza a perder entre las sombras su silueta cambia, se vuelve más alta y más robusta. Intento enfocar, pero es demasiado tarde, ya lo he perdido de vista.

Pasan minutos, muchos minutos, aproximadamente una hora cuando la inyección deja de hacer efecto. Lo cual es una lastima por que los músculos me duelen demasiado, al parecer la inyección tenía algún tipo de analgésico. Cuando intento pararme me duelen las costillas, al menos no hay ninguna rota por lo que puedo sentir.

Justo cuando estoy pensando como salir de aquí escucho unos pares de pisadas que se acercan, levanto la mirada y veo a Heimkel y a Solomon.

"¿Qué diablos?", Solomon se apura a ayudarme a levantarme.

Volteo a verlos en silencio, no sé qué decir.

"¿Me podrían llevar a la mansión?" digo con un sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

"Claro que sí, abriré un portal", yo detengo a Heimkel con mi mano derecha.

"Espera hay una moto plateada en el aparcamiento", le entrego las llaves a Solomon quien solo asiente. Me alejo de Solomon y me detengo de una pared cercana.

Cuando Solomon estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Heimkel me voltea a ver.

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Samuel?", volteo a verlo sorprendido.

"¿Cómo sabes de Samuel?". El se encoge de hombros como restándole importancia.

"El día del festival los escuche discutir. Antes de la caída del helicóptero". No parece apenado, pero al menos espero a preguntarme en privado.

"No, no tuvo nada que ver Samuel", el asiente. Mientras estira su mano a la pared de la que me estoy deteniendo. En mis cercanías aparece otra vez ese extraño portal.

Cuando menos lo pienso se acerca una luz y escucho el ruido de la moto, cuando volteo a ver Solomon está maniobrando para meterlo dentro del portal. En ese momento volteo a ver a Heimkel.

"¿Cómo supieron?", suelto la pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

"_Cyclops_ nos contacto que no te podían ubicar y Solomon uso un hechizo de localización", dice sencillamente.

Cuando cruzo el portal veo que ahora lo hizo dentro del terreno de la mansión. En la puerta principal veo a Scott acompañado de Emma, él tiene el rostro serio, pero no puedo descifrar su sentimiento. Volteo a ver a Solomon que se acerca desde donde estaciono la moto.

"Gracias chicos. Les debemos una. Kevin se contactará con ustedes cuando se le haya terminado el castigo", volteo a ver a mis amigos y les susurro: _gracias_. Los dos se alejan deseándome suerte y entrando de nuevo en el portal, que ahora no mostraba el callejón donde me recogieron si no, ¿un baño? Más tarde preguntare.

Me acerco y Scott me ayuda a entrar en la mansión. Emma voltea a ver a Scott para después alejarse en dirección al elevador. Y cuando ella desaparece una segunda mirada llama mi atención desde el fondo veo a Thiago mirándome seriamente. Suspiro y Scott me ayuda a llegar a mi cuarto.

Entramos los dos a mi cuarto, pero Scott no cierra la puerta, si no que se acerca a donde está el botiquín.

"Esperemos que no necesites puntos", acerca la silla a mi cama. "Quítate la camisa para ver el alcance de los daños". Cuando el me mira, automáticamente mis ojos se dirigen a la puerta abierta, poco a poco mis poderes regresan y siento que Thiago esta recargado en el marco de la puerta, oculto.

"Perdón", digo mientras me quito la chamarra para seguir con la camisa.

"¿Qué paso ¿Por qué te fuiste solo?", el me mira preocupado mientras pone desinfectante en la herida de mi mejilla.

"Yo... ahhhh". Un poco de ardor en penitencia, sospecho que tal vez él hizo más presión de lo que necesitaba a propósito. "Necesitaba corroborar algo por mi cuenta", el quita el algodón con desinfectante y para mirar.

"No necesitas puntos solo tener cuidado", pone un curita en la herida. "¿Y qué descubriste?".

"Que no puedo cambiar lo que soy", y sonrió sinceramente.

"¿Mutante?", pone un poco de pomada sobre los moretones de mi torso.

"Gay", el me mira desde abajo sonriendo. "Me alegra que finalmente estés listo".

"Entonces no era mi imaginación, ya sabías", le miro curioso.

El para el procedimiento de la pomada y se sienta a un lado mío. "Digamos que varias partes de la casa tienen cámaras de vigilancia", me sonrojo al recordar ese detalle. "Y no eres precisamente _Nick Fury_ al momento de guardar secretos", él me sonríe un momento. "Al menos esta paliza sirvió para que te sinceraras". El se detiene un momento. "¿Quién fue y por qué?", el me mira curioso.

"Al principio creí que eran los **Amigos de la Humanidad**, pero empiezo a sospechar que hubo alguien más tras del ataque", el sondea mi cara.

"De acuerdo, mañana hablaremos sobre eso y me mostraras lo que paso", ante eso digo que si con la cabeza. "Pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, por que creo que alguien más esta en fila para el siguiente regaño. Pasa Thiago", el mira a la puerta. Thiago asoma la cara y empieza a entrar a mi cuarto.

"Disculpe director yo solo... ", el se levanta para caminar hacia afuera y pone una mano en el hombro de Thiago.

"Solo cuídalo por favor", el asiente para voltear a verme. Mi tío sale cerrando la puerta.

Levanto la mirada para esperar el segundo regaño tal como dijo Scott. Pero en su lugar el me mira con ternura.

"¿No más ocultarnos?", es la única pregunta que me hace Thiago.

"Ya no más", el me abraza y me tira en la cama. Ambos nos quedamos dormidos.


	5. Capítulo 05

Este es un fanfic basado en las historias de los comics Marvel. Hecho por un fan y para fans, sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. Los derechos de los personajes registrados bajo la marca Marvel le pertenecen a la compañía **The Walt Disney Company**.

Los comics se llevan a cabo en el universo #616. Las cosas aquí en el universo #615 cambian, aquí hay algunos personajes nuevos, y algunos hechos han ocurrido diferente. Espero disfruten de esta locura mía.

**Universo Marvel #615 - Voidward****:**

**Capítulo 5.**

Abro los ojos y al fondo escucho algunos pájaros cantando. Volteo a ver el reloj colgado en mi pared, 8:00 AM, por un minuto mi corazón se detiene al pensar en que se me paso la clase del profesor Logan, y justo en ese momento recuerdo que es domingo.

Intento moverme, pero algo aprisiona mi cintura, cuando volteo veo a Thiago aún dormido. Vuelvo a recostarme. Hago un sondeo rápido para ver qué tanta gente se encuentra levantada: todavía hay alguna gente dormida. Cierro los ojos para dormitar, no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo pasa, pero no los vuelvo a abrir hasta que siento un beso en mi mejilla derecha.

"Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre". Es la voz de Thiago, pero yo no respondo me hago el dormido e intento suprimir una risa. "Vamos Summers, arriba que ya es tarde". Eso si me hace reaccionar, abro los ojos y lo fulmino con mi mirada.

"Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así", me levanto soltándome de su abrazo para dirigirme hacía mi closet.

"Lo sé por eso lo dije", él se sienta sobre mi cama. Siento su mirada analítica mientras me cambio. "¿Me dirás porque saliste ayer, solo?", yo giro mi cuerpo para verle desde donde estoy parado.

"Yo fui a un bar gay", el me mira sin sorprenderse lo conozco y se que no quiere sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero también conozco su lado posesivo y se que quiere una explicación. "Escucha no es que haya querido engañarte o algo parecido, pero...", me muevo de un pie a otro incómodo.

"Querías ver como es el ambiente, antes de salir del armario", me observa seriamente. Yo asiento mientras me quito la pulsera que me regalo Samuel hace casi cinco meses y la dejo en la basura. "Sabes deberías saber que fui yo el que le dijo a Scott sobre tu desaparición", Thiago suspira levemente.

"¿Cómo supiste?", lo miro atónito.

"El vínculo que hiciste", el me mira como suponiendo algo. "Es increíble el alcance que tiene y la profundidad".

Yo le regreso la mirada con confusión. "El vínculo lo corte antes de partir no quería molestarte y solo era para comunicación", me siento a un lado.

"No, siempre sé cómo te encuentras, tu estado de ánimo y se intensifica cuando algo te preocupa o te sientes mal", él toma mi rodilla y yo me pierdo. No sabía que había hecho ese vínculo con Thiago. "Cuando te fuiste supe que ibas a algo diferente a lo que habías dicho, y de repente sentí que me extrañabas cuando de repente el vínculo se quedó callado o sea no desapareció solo fue como si lo silenciaran y me preocupe. Por eso fui con el director", el me mira preocupado.

"Hablare de esto con la señorita Frost", trato de sonreír fingiendo que todo está bien, pero hay algo que no cuadra. "Disculpa si te molesta un vínculo tan profundo", volteo a ver hacía la ventana.

"¿Éstas bromeando ¿verdad?", lo volteo a ver incrédulo. "¿Sabes qué es un demipansexual?", el me mira divertido. Yo solo niego.

"Cuando lo comentaste lo único que me intereso fue que estabas interesado en mi", me siento un poco avergonzado y trato de dirigir mi mirada a otro lugar que no sea él.

"Para que alguien me interese sexualmente tengo que tener una profunda relación con la otra persona, persona en general como hombre o mujer", volteo a verlo.

"¿Entonces...?", vacilo un poco viendo su mirada.

"Me gusta, me gusta mucho el vínculo", el piensa bien lo que va a decir a continuación. "Pero pensé que tú lo habías creado, entonces lo primero que tenemos que hacer es averiguar qué pasa con eso".

Quiero decir algo, pero mientras lo analizo también me doy cuenta que de manera automática se cómo se siente Thiago. Al principio pensé que se trataba de como conocer a tu pareja, pero parece ser que no es así. En la puerta de mi cuarto se escucha como tocan. Después reconozco la voz de Scott hablando.

"Emma y yo bajaremos a desayunar, me gustaría que ustedes se unieran para hablar". Él espera un minuto, y continúa hablando. "Sí Thiago, también tu estas invitado".

Volteo a verlo sonriendo. Yo esperaba esta platica, pero no tan pronto. Él se acerca a mi oreja y susurra.

"Hora de conocer a la familia política supongo". Él toma mi mano y mi corazón se acelera, nunca he salido de esta manera ante nadie. Avanzamos hasta abrir la puerta, más adelante veo como Scott y Emma empiezan a bajar por la escalera.

Doy un largo suspiro y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo para alcanzar las escaleras. Por un minuto juro que muchos nos observan, pero parpadeo y todo fue imaginación mía. Camino abajo nos encontramos a Joshua que nos sonríe, cuando nos alcanza pone su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo y susurra por lo bajo: _hasta que al fin_. Volteo a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados, después me desquitare de ese comentario.

La mayoría solo nos voltean a ver un momento y después nos dirigen una sonrisa. Nadie nos critica ni nos juzga. Mi pregunta interna es ¿hubiera sido lo mismo en mi escuela anterior? Justo en el momento que creo que todo saldrá bien nos encontramos de frente a Stella en la puerta de la cocina. Intento saludarla, pero su mirada va a nuestras manos entrelazadas y apresura el paso rápidamente, pasa a un lado mío golpeándome con su hombro izquierdo. Volteo a verla e intentó detenerla, pero Thiago me detiene.

"Déjala procesarlo", levanta nuestras manos para dar un beso en la mía.

Caminamos y en la cocina vemos a Scott cocinando mientras que la señorita Frost se encuentra sentada sobre un banco en la barra. Ella nos dirige una mirada, mientras que nosotros nos sentamos enfrente. Por inercia me dirijo a Scott.

"Buenos días", el me voltea a ver con media sonrisa.

"El permiso de anoche fue excepcional, no se volverá a repetir", casi puedo jurar que la mirada se dirige hacía Thiago. Solo puedo sonrojarme un poco. "Cada quien dormirá en su cuarto". Volteo a ver a mi pareja que también tiene un sonrojo parecido al mío, lo cual me parece tierno pues Thiago no es de los que se sonrojen fácilmente.

"Hasta que nos casemos", sonrió mientras me sorprendo de la facilidad con la que puedo bromear sobre el asunto. Empiezo a creer que es gracias a Thiago. Cuando veo de reojo la reacción del aludido el me mira sonriendo mientras aprieta un poco más fuerte mi mano.

Scott nos ve como intentando adivinar si estamos hablando en serio o solo jugando. Cuando él acerca los platos alcanzo a ver un desayuno compuesto por algunas tostadas, huevo y jugo. Cada quien toma un plato y un vaso para ir a comer afuera, elegimos una de las mesas que se encuentra en las cercanías del bosque bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

La platica en general al principio se basa en Scott leyéndole la cartilla a mi novio. Eso suena genial, novio. De repente yo o Scott vamos por bebidas o por más comida. Por un minuto creo que estoy a salvo de tema de anoche, pero cuando el tópico con Thiago termino, Scott me voltea a ver.

"En cuanto a ti jovencito me vas a platicar que paso ayer". Mi tío toma un sorbo de su tasa de café.

"Yo, perdón". Digo mientras veo los restos de mi malteada. "Solo necesitaba estar seguro de... ser así", Scott me mira atentamente mientras la señorita Frost me mira de reojo. "Para mí siempre mi vida se trató de ser perfecto ante los demás, nunca pude ser... yo", digo mientras bajo la mirada. "Hasta que llegué aquí, pero aun así... ".

"Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz...", él deja la taza sobre una porcelana pequeña. "Nunca te pediré más que seas honesto conmigo y que luches por tu felicidad. Eso está claro y no pienso... Regañarte por eso, pero ¿Qué paso allá?". Respiro profundamente y conecto la mente de los otros 3 qué se encuentran conmigo para mostrarles mis recuerdos.

"Estaba en un bar llamado Hardware, en las cercanías de Hellˈs Kitchen. Y estaba viendo el ambiente y definitivamente me sentí... bien. Pero me hacía falta alguien", en el recuerdo todos podemos ver una figura mía esperando sentado en un bar con una cerveza. "Cuando un muchacho de universidad se me acerco, le pedí que me dejara solo, pero aprovecho la cercanía para inyectarme con un líquido que paralizo mis músculos y mis poderes". Ahí el recuerdo muestra cómo me sacan del bar. "Cuando menos lo pensé estaba en el callejón siendo golpeando por un grupo de **Amigos de la Humanidad**, pero eso no fue lo más extraño". La vista del callejón es desde la entrada. "Si no que el líder de la pandilla dio la orden de que los demás se retiraran y ahí me saco sangre para posteriormente retirarse", se alcanza a ver la figura con ojos rojos y como se retira mientras cambia de forma para posteriormente perderse en las sombras.

Rompo la conexión volteando a ver a los demás. Por un minuto veo que la señorita Frost y Scott se miran, automáticamente sé que están comunicándose telepáticamente.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunto mientras miro directamente a Scott.

"Es extraño, conocemos algunos cambia formas mutantes eso reduce bastante el rango de búsqueda de quien te persigue", toma un largo suspiro, cierra los ojos, se levanta los lentes y aprieta el puente de su nariz como intentando combatir un dolor de cabeza.

"Me imagino que tienen planes", es la señorita Frost que en general hablo poco durante la plática. Veo que se levanta para empezar a caminar y ahí es cuando recuerdo que tengo una referente a mis poderes.

"Señorita Frost, hay algo que quería preguntarle respecto a los telépatas", la volteo a ver desde mi asiento. Ella me ve expectante. "Thiago y yo tenemos un vínculo mental que no recuerdo haber creado", desvió la mirada para ver a mi novio que al igual que yo espera una respuesta. "Es un vínculo muy profundo y no sé por qué".

"¿Desde cuándo lo tienen? ", ella me observa interesada.

"Yo no lo sé... ", digo dudando un poco. "Pensé que era la interacción normal de conocer a alguien profundamente", comento apenado.

"Hace aproximadamente dos semanas", contesta Thiago viéndome directamente.

"¿Puedo entrar a analizar dicha conexión?". La señorita Frost se vuelve a sentar en su lugar.

"Si", decimos Thiago y yo al mismo tiempo. Creo que puedo mantener los pensamientos de Thiago y míos... privados.

Cierro los ojos mientras lentamente siento que caigo en un espacio vacío. Cuando por fin los abro, veo a la señorita Frost enfrente mío flotando como si del espacio se tratara. De la nada unos asteroides creados de cristales multicolores, después de un rápido análisis veo que predomina mucho el color amarillo en los cristales. Lentamente flotamos hasta uno de los asteroides y nos posamos sobre él. En el fondo las estrellas empiezan a brillar lentamente.

"¿Dónde estamos?", pregunto a la señorita Frost, pero analizando todo mi entorno.

"Es tu subconsciente profundo", dice mientras dirige su mirada hacía una parte especifica del ambiente. "Normalmente cuando entramos en la mente de alguien, el ambiente está definido por los pensamientos superficiales. Eso quiere decir que los pensamientos del momento son los que representan el escenario. Si queremos buscar algún recuerdo o pensamiento en específico tenemos que buscarlo a través de puertas o portales que nos dirijan hacía los pensamientos profundos". Ella suspira mientras me ve de reojo.

"Este ambiente es diferente, no está dominado por mis pensamientos más superficiales", digo mientras veo varías puertas que empiezan a aparecer sobre los cristales. "Esas puertas son aquellas que nos pueden dirigir a otros lados de mi psique". Digo mientras me acerco a la más próxima flotando a través de la nada. Cuando la abro veo uno de mis recuerdos, allá detrás de esa puerta en la profundidad de un pasillo veo el día que me adoptaron, tenía mucho sin recordar esa escena.

"Así que Kevin entonces será el muchacho que elegirán", una de las muchachas que trabajan en el orfanato le preguntan al hombre que supone sería mi padre.

"Si, es un niño perfecto", la mujer que se encuentra aún lado de aquel al que dirigieron la pregunta contesta inmediatamente. "Ya vimos sus calificaciones y le gusta hacer deporte, el espacio del cuarto comunal que le toca está perfectamente arreglado eso será de mucha ayuda y va muy bien con nuestro apellido". Entrecierro un poco la mirada al recordar esas palabras y la determinación que tuve para querer ser perfecto en todo.

"Así que de ahí viene tu actitud obsesiva-compulsiva", atrás de mi la señorita Frost ve el recuerdo. Mi reacción ante la presencia de mi maestra es cerrar la puerta y cuando lo hago aparecen unas cadenas con unos candados.

"Así que ya aprendiste como cerrar tus pensamientos a otras personas", ella me voltea a ver mientras analiza mi semblante. "Esta parece que será una clase interesante ¿Qué más has aprendido sin mi guía?".

"Thiago me ha mostrado algunos consejos que el profesor Drake les ha mostrado a la hora de enfrentarse a un telépata he intentado algunas cosas basados en esos consejos", ella levanta una mirada en una expresión de pregunta. "He aprendido lo básico para conectar a varias personas en un chat, y como ocultar a varias personas de un sondeo".

"¿Chat?", ella me mira curiosa ante la palabra.

"Aún no conozco los términos apropiados", digo sonrojándome.

"Entonces en la próxima clase tendremos que abordarlos", ella voltea a ver el mismo punto del ambiente de hace algunos momentos. Siguiendo la mirada de mi maestra volteo a ver un par de estrellas que parecen estar girando sobre un mismo punto.

"¿Qué es eso?", volteo a ver la señorita que extiende su mano y parece estar leyendo esa representación de mi subconsciente.

"Parece que es tu idea de un agujero negro", ella voltea a verme. "Es tu link con Thiago ¿Dices que se creó solo?", ella me pregunta. Yo solo puedo asentir.

"Si, no supe en qué momento paso", ella entrecierra un poco los ojos.

"¿Y qué paso siempre con Stella? Supe que ella ya se enteró de lo tuyo con Thiago", eso sí dolió y no es porque me sienta culpable, pero Stella es buena amiga no quiero ser la causa su sufrimiento. En mi interior algo se removió y una de las estrellas que brillan en la inmensidad tomo un color carmesí convirtiéndose en una estrella fugar que fue absorbida por el portal enfrente de nosotros.

"¿Qué fue eso ¿No dañara a Thiago?", expreso mi primer pensamiento.

"Creo que tengo una idea de que pasa", ella voltea a ver hacía arriba. "Es hora de salir de aquí".

Cierro profundamente los ojos, me concentro en regresar mi conciencia a mi cuerpo físico. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir me encuentro sentado frente a los demás que nos observan. Instintivamente volteo a ver a Thiago.

"¿Estas bien?", el me mira confundido.

"Si, estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría?", levanto mi mano para posarla sobre mi cabeza y volteo a ver a la señorita Frost. Ella suspira mientras nos analiza a los dos.

"Para ser sincera no había notado ese vínculo hasta que lo mencionaste Kevin", ella se recarga en su silla y continúa explicando. "Una vez que pude analizarlo parece ser que es un vínculo empático".

"Eso explica muchas cosas", digo mientras analizo los ojos naranjas de Thiago. Él se limita a asentir.

"¿Es algo dañino para alguno de nosotros?", pregunta Thiago viendo a la señorita Frost.

Ella niega con la cabeza. "Si tuviera que apostar diría que sería perjudicial para Kevin no tenerlo", ante tal declaración solo abro un poco más los ojos. "Creo que es parte de su mutación, no puedo decir nada con certeza hasta que hable con McCoy". Ella se vuelve a levantar mientras mi tío me observa un minuto.

"Trataremos de obtener información rápido", él le da un vistazo a Thiago para posteriormente levantarse y seguir a la señorita Frost.

El resto del día fue un poco más común, se nos unieron Joshua y Alani para un rato de entrenamiento en el cuarto del peligro. Cuando fuimos a la cena nos encontramos con Stella al verla me paralice, pero Thiago siguió caminando, el me volteo a ver y regreso por mí. Al final terminamos enfrente a ella y al querer saludarla solo se disculpó con un: _tengo cosas que hacer los veo luego_.

El siguiente mes fue bastante regular, empecé una rutina donde por la mañana eran clases por las tardes pasaba en rato con mis amigos y al caer la noche los lunes, miércoles y jueves tenía entrenamiento con la señorita Frost. Los fines de semana algunos los pasaba con Thiago y los domingos por la mañana Scott y yo íbamos a la ciudad de compras o a ver algún juego.

El cuarto fin de semana después de que formalizamos nuestra relación, Thiago tuvo que ir a México, era cumpleaños de su madre e iría para pasar dos semanas con su familia. Era justo, después de estar apartado de ellos por tanto tiempo era necesario. Lo acompañe al aeropuerto el viernes después de clases, Scott nos llevó. Fue difícil separarme de Thiago, pero aún teníamos nuestro enlace el cual a veces habíamos puesto a prueba y tenía rangos impresionantes. Esperaba que con un poco de suerte nuestro enlace podría soportar tanta distancia. Cuando salimos Scott solo me dijo: _les hará bien un tiempo separados_. Supongo que tenía razón pasaba cerca del 70% de mi tiempo con Thiago.

Este fin de semana ya tenía salidas programadas, y no ninguna con Stella. Sigue sin hablarme desde que Thiago y yo salimos ante el resto de la escuela como pareja. Pero aun así el sábado sería divertido, saldría con Heimkel y con Solomon. Después de lo último que aplique fue difícil convencer a mi tío, pero Heimkel ayudo prometiendo que los dos vendrían por mí a la mansión y me dejarían de regreso temprano.

Por otro lado, hoy viernes sería un infierno, logre que me después de visitar el aeropuerto mi tío me dejara en el centro para ir a hablar con Sam. Iba decidido a decirle la razón por la que no contestaba sus preguntas sobre regresar y porque de las 20 veces que me ha invitado a salir solo he aceptado 3 incluida la de hoy.

"Entonces cuando acabes con tus asuntos llama a la escuela y alguien vendrá a recogerte", mi tío me dice mientras me acerca al centro comercial donde veré a Sam.

"Si está bien ¿Necesitas algo del centro comercial?", le digo a mi tío mientras me bajo del carro.

"Solo que regreses con bien", él me mira, por un minuto pienso que es una broma, pero su semblante permanece serio.

Cuando bajo checo que traiga el celular y mi cartera. Volteo a ver a Scott y asiento. "Lo prometo llegare temprano y sano y sálvo". El enciende de nuevo el coche y toma la vía rápida para salir de la zona del centro.

Empiezo a caminar hacia el centro comercial y doy un rápido vistazo a mi vestimenta. Tengo pantalón de mezclilla azul deslavado (no me hagas empezar con lo que me costó convencer a mí tío de comprarlos, dijo que no valían el precio por tener los agujeros en las rodillas). Traigo una camisa sin mangas blanca con una capucha y para frío traigo una chamarra negra. Mis tenis negros complementan el atuendo.

Saco mi celular para observar un mensaje de Sam avisándome que ya está en el local de hamburguesas donde quedamos de vernos. Empiezo a caminar por el centro comercial viendo hacía un lado y hacía otro, tengo la extraña sensación de que alguien me observa. Definitivamente no salir casi de la mansión ha hecho mella en mi confianza.

Cuando llego al local, rápidamente localizo a Sam. Después de todo con su look semi punk, semi gótico; es muy localizable. Lo que me sorprende es que se encuentra acompañado de otro joven. Su cabello es negro, inmediatamente sus rasgos africanos hacen asomo, desde la fuerte mandíbula hasta los labios gruesos.

Llego hasta la mesa donde se encuentran sentados riendo. Ellos me observan y el primero en saludarme es Sam.

"Hola guapo, te he extrañado". Bajo la mirada y volteo a ver al otro muchacho interrogante. "Él es Nawvlee", Sam responde ante mi pregunta no formulada.

"Mucho gusto", el hombre extiende su mano en saludo al cual respondo.

"Mucho gusto, soy Kevin". Cuando terminamos el saludo me siento a un lado de Sam quien busca tomar mi mano, pero alcanzo a recogerla y ponerla en mi regazo.

"Lo sé, he oído mucho sobre ti". Eso si llama mi atención.

"¿Has oído sobre mí?", pregunto sin saber a qué se refieren.

"Gracias a ti he podido salir del armario", mi mirada de confusión se acentúa más. "Es decir que gracias a ti ya no me oculto en la escuela, pude decir que soy un mutante. El club que organizo Sam es genial podemos reunirnos mutantes y humanos para hablar sobre nuestras diversas experiencias".

"¿Hay más mutantes en San Pedro?", mi voz en realidad demuestra mi asombro.

"De momento soy solo yo, pero todos han demostrado ser muy abiertos conmigo. Debo admitir que cuando me dijeron que era posible que volvieras pensé que tendría con quien platicar", volteo a verlo curioso.

"Siempre hay espacio para más gente en la mansión", digo sabiendo de antemano que sería la opción más prudente para Nawvlee.

"¿Estas bromeando ¿En ese lugar en el que te usan como arma? No creí que estuvieras viviendo ahí", yo volteo a verlo un poco incómodo.

"No es que te usen como arma solo te enseñan a usar tus poderes en favor de la humanidad", digo mientras volteo a ver incomodo la puerta.

"¿Pero entonces por qué estar alejado de la humanidad cuando lo mejor sería estar ahí afuera conviviendo con los que quieres proteger?", pregunta mi nuevo conocido.

"Es… una ley", digo un poco menos convencido.

"Creo que deberías conocer a nuestro grupo", volteo a ver más confundido que antes.

"¿El de San Pedro?", el niega mientras ríe un poco y yo empiezo a jugar con un sobre de kétchup nerviosamente.

"No, unos amigos y yo nos reunimos para ayudar a la gente de las colonias de diversas formas. Somos mutantes que cada quien vive la vida a su manera, pero nos unimos para esto", él sonríe de la mejor manera. Voltea a ver hacía la ventana de servicio. "Nuestra orden esta lista", él se levanta y camina hacía la ventana de servicio.

Volteo a ver a Sam de reojo. "Tu amigo es… interesante", él me sonríe y algo en el fondo quema. Volteo a ver a Nawvlee y parece que hubo algún problema con la orden, decido dar el siguiente paso. "¿Es tu nuevo novio?"-

Sam me mira con cautela. "No, es solo un amigo", el alcanza otro sobre de kétchup y ahora es el quien juega nervioso. "Sabes que te he estado esperando".

"Yo… Hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte", en el nerviosismo rompe la bolsita de condimento y toma una servilleta para limpiar el desastre que se derramo en la mesa. "Yo hace un mes que estoy con alguien", el me mira con los ojos abiertos.

"Yo…", por un minuto espero un arrebato, pero no es así. "Esperare el tiempo que deba esperar… Él cometerá algún error y yo estaré aquí para ti", veo que sonríe tranquilamente.

Intento continuar con el tema cuando una bandeja con comida y sodas se pone enfrente mío.

"Pero yo no pedí nada", Sam me sonríe desde su puesto.

"Pedí tu favorita, con doble ración de papas fritas", volteo a ver la hamburguesa y como sospecha no se trata ni de cerca de mi hamburguesa favorita, pero opto por sonreír y voltear a ver al que se acaba de sentar enfrente mío.

"Sería interesante conocer a tu grupo de amigos", digo tratando de cambiar el tema dirigiéndome a Nawvlee.

A media mordida, el baja otra vez su hamburguesa. "Claro que si nos pondremos en contacto cuando nos veamos la siguiente vez".

La platica se desarrolla con normalidad, resulta que Nawvlee tiene ideas interesantes acerca de las relaciones entre mutantes y humanos. Justo antes de retirarse Nawvlee me entrega una pequeña tarjeta con la pronunciación correcta de su nombre y tu teléfono celular. Pasamos cerca de 2 horas platicando y misteriosamente Sam parece más... Paciente que antes. Ellos se retiran del centro comercial y yo me dirijo hacía la tienda departamental, aún no deseo llegar a casa.

Después de cerca de 30 minuto de estar bobeando viendo cosas. Empiezo a salir de la zona comercial para que quien valla a venir por mi tenga un acceso más rápido. Pero justo cuando quiero mandar el mensaje escucho a lo lejos unos gritos, parecen provenir de un parque cercano. Empiezo a correr hacía aquel lado. Cuando empiezo a acercarme, sobre donde debería estar el parque se encuentra una, ¿tormenta de arena? Y no, no me refiero al tipo de tormenta de arena que se hacen en internet si no una real.

Hago un sondeo rápido para saber si hay alguien en el centro del caos, y es extraño es como si una mente tuviera dominio sobre el lugar. Pero en el centro del parque puedo detectar seis señales, dos adultos y cuatro niños. Empiezo a correr hacía allá, pero la arena es molesta, así que creo un escudo telequinético a mi alrededor lo cual al menos ya me permite avanzar. A mi izquierda oigo un ruido como metal doblándose. Cuando menos lo espero la estructura de un columpio me pasa por enfrente, si hubiera estado un poco más atrás no sé qué hubiera pasado. Pero si la tormenta va en forma circular es cuestión de prepararse para el impacto.

Intento encontrar el objeto con mi vista, pero me es imposible, hasta que lo tengo casi en frente cierro los brazos al frente para proteger mi pecho y mi cabeza y cierro los ojos para esperar el impacto. Pero nada no llega. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos veo la estructura metálica envuelta en algo blanco. Me empiezo a acercar lentamente cuando algo me jala desde la espalda y me saca de la tormenta. Mi dirección es hacía los pisos superiores de uno de los edificios cercanos.

"Hey chico he escuchado que a los jóvenes le gusta navegar tormentas de arena en Internet, pero esto no es lo mismo", cuando volteo a ver mi alrededor estoy en una azotea sentado. Levanto la mirada para ver un hombre de estatura media con un traje azul y rojo, pequeñas líneas negras.

"Spider-Man", digo mientras el me observa con esos grandes _ojos_ blancos.

"Trata de no arriesgarte en vano", él mira a la tormenta.

"Hay seis personas en el centro de la tormenta", el voltea a ver sorprendido.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", por el tono de su voz puedo deducir que no está sorprendido por lo tanto él ya lo sabía.

"Soy telépata", el me mira analizándome. "Soy mutante", digo mientras regreso mi mirada a la tormenta también.

"No te recuerdo ¿Eres nuevo?", el voltea a ver hacía los otros edificios, supongo que está analizando los ángulos desde los cuales se puede balancear.

Asiento mientras concentro mi sondeo mental en la tormenta esa mente que parece una colmena formada por copias miniaturas del mismo pensamiento. "Mi nombre es Kevin Summers", comento al sacar el comunicador. "Aquí Voidward, me encuentro en las cercanías del World Trade Center hay algo atacando los civiles me encuentro con Spider-Man", espero que me respondan del otro lado, pero antes de eso el que es uno de mis héroes me vuelve a preguntar.

"¿Cómo en Summers de _Cyclops_?", volteo a verlo de reojo mientras digo que si con la cabeza. "¿Es tu padre?", pienso la pregunta un minuto.

"Si", es la única respuesta que daré de hoy en adelante.

"Escucha chico si es cierto que eres telépata voy a necesitar tu ayuda, eso de allá abajo es Sandman", señala la tormenta de arena. "Voy a necesitar que le des un buen golpe psíquico para que tome una sola forma, después yo me encargare. ¿De acuerdo?".

Con mi mano derecha hecha un puño levanto el pulgar. "Listo", concentro mi sondeo en las pequeñas mentes que parecen abejas zumbando. Spider-Man, levanta la mano y tira su telaraña para impulsarse y justamente antes de salir disparado, él grita: _¡ahora!_

Normalmente para hacer un ataque en área lo hacía de forma horizontal pero aquí seria una perdida de energía. Así que provecho mi altura y hago un ataque de arriba abajo. Hago presión ordenando a todas las abejas regresar a la colmena. Lentamente los vientos disminuyen y empiezan a concentrarse en un solo punto. Una vez que lo hace Spider-Man llega desde arriba y golpea con mucha fuerza, tanta que sale volando hacía una de las esquinas de los civiles.

Mi intercomunicador suena y logro identificar la voz de _Storm_. "Vamos en camino, ofrece él apoyo que puedas sin poner en riesgo tu integridad. Cambio y fuera", guardo el comunicador en la hebilla de mi cinturón. Cuando levanto la mirada veo que una figura de empieza a formar arriba de los inocentes, algo parecido a una plancha. Analizo levemente la situación y veo que los inocentes se encuentran paralizados de miedo. Hasta este momento he logrado levitar levemente pero nunca he volado realmente, empiezo a flotar levemente, ¡DIABLOS! Voy demasiado lento. La desesperación empieza a inundar mi cuerpo y un destello amarillo aparece a mi alrededor la velocidad con la que floto aumenta, dejó de estar flotando y paso a volar.

Alcanzo a llegar justo a tiempo para poner un escudo telequinético logro detener la masacre al menos momentáneamente. Volteo a ver a los niños y se encuentran llorando. Los dos adultos intentan resguardar como pueden a los menores. Me voltean a ver dudosos.

Veo como la plancha vuelve a levantar para tomar vuelvo y vuelve a golpear contra mi escudo. Él cual aún resiste. Después se levanta más alto para tomar más impulso. A un lado mío pasa volando Spider-Man gritando: _¡Salva… ¡Inocentes… ¡Tú puedes!_

Después de eso vuelve a salir impulsado para impactar otro puñetazo sobre la mandíbula de Sandman. Levanto mi mirada e imagino una lanza invisible en mi mano derecha, pero aparece una lanza de color amarillo. Uhm curioso, tendré que preguntar más tarde. Lanzo el arma con todas las fuerzas que tengo y sale despedida hacía arriba.

La lanza se clava en la parte inferior de la plancha haciendo que empiece a quebrarse al final la lanza explota convirtiendo en arena la plancha. Bajo la mirada para evitar que la arena caiga en mis ojos. Volteo a ver a las personas que están atrás mío.

"¡Corran!", mi grito hace que regresen a la realidad y los adultos toman a los más pequeños para salir corriendo mientras que los dos niños más grandes salen corriendo por su cuenta. Volteo a ver la situación Sandman y veo que sale volando arriba de los árboles para aterrizar cerca una banca. Él voltea a ver a Spider-Man y lentamente empieza a deshacerse en una masa de arena.

Supongo cuál es su siguiente movimiento así que utilizo un escudo telequinético, pero no para protegerme de Sandman si no para encerrarlo adentro. Lentamente veo que Spider-Man se acerca caminando mientras dobla su espalda.

"Inteligente muchacho", dice mientras golpea la burbuja invisible con su dedo índice derecho. "Si no sale ningún grano de arena no puede empezar el caos otra vez". Volteo a verlo completamente anonadado. "Gracias por la ayuda", el me extiende la mano en saludo. "¿Y tu qué ¿Eres parte de los **Jóvenes Vengadores** o algo parecido?". En el cielo un ruido empieza a sonar de repente un helicóptero negro gigante aparece.

Veo algunas manchas que salen volando en dirección a nosotros.

"¿Qué diab…?", digo mientras analizo nuestro alrededor.

"Es SHIELD", responde Spider-Man. "Debe venir por Sandman para arrestarlo". Volteo a ver la tormenta de arena que se creó adentro de mi burbuja mental, por un minuto entre las corrientes de arena que vuelan me parece ver una cara.

Por otro lado, veo que llega el Blackbird, entrecierro los ojos. Supongo que el equipo principal viene adentro. Del otro lado del parque donde aterrizaron las manchas que resultaron ser hombres con propulsores se acerca la cantidad de 4 hombres cubiertos hasta la cara con trajes de combate y una mujer de cabello oscuro y negro.

"Bien hecho muchacho ¿Has pensado en trabajar para SHIELD? Podríamos usar un elemento con tus actitudes", volteo a ver a la mujer y no me parece reconocerla.

"Hill lo lamento, pero él es un mutante y está registrado bajo la academia, es un Hombre X", mi tío desde atrás y viene acompañado por _Storm_, _Iceman_ y _Nightcrawler_.

"Summers ¿Y tú quién eres para tomar decisiones por el muchacho?", levanto la mirada para observar a la mujer de ojos cafés.

"Es mi padre", respondo la pregunta mientras camino lentamente hacía los demás. La señorita Hill me dirige una mirada y no sé si es buena o mala.

"Vaya muchacho sí que eres popular", comenta Spider-Man caminando a un lado mío. "Un placer verte Scott, impresionante tu retoño", veo que mi tío saluda normalmente a Spider-Man y este a su vez después saluda a los demás.

"¿Estas bien?" es _Storm_ que se dirige a mí.

"Si, pero no quiero ver una playa en seis meses", digo sacando aun un poco de arena de mi boca. Scott me dirige media sonrisa.

"Hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti", eso se siente MUY bien. "Creo que de hecho no nos necesitaban", dice viendo como empiezan a congelar a Sandman.

"Aun necesito el viaje de regreso", volteo a ver al Blackbird. Posteriormente bajo la mirada para ver a Spider-Man. "Tal vez después podrías regalarme un autógrafo".

"Lo lamento en este traje nada cabe en los bolsillos", se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez después".

Después Spider-Man sale columpiándose. Mientras que Kurt nos teletransporta a Blackbird. Una vez que estamos arriba veo a el doctor McCoy en la cabina viendo los videos de las noticias que lograron captar de la pelea. Específicamente aquellas donde emito un brillo amarillo.

"¿Es malo doc?", el me voltea a ver atreves de sus anteojos.

"No creo que sea malo, creo que es algo que conocemos como mutación secundaría, pero necesito hacer pruebas", ante esta respuesta volteo los ojos hacía el techo. Me han hecho tantas pruebas que empiezo a sentirme como rata de laboratorio.


End file.
